Facing the Past and Moving On
by Swtcheeks
Summary: Sequel to What should have been. Story has upgraded to M for contact and language.
1. The past returns

AN: This is the sequel to what should have been. I read all the reviews and understand the last few chapters where rushed and I apologize for them. I'm hoping that this sequel makes up for it. I don't own Gilmore Girls, but i think that if they ever do that 2 hour movie that Tristan should be in it :)

Ch 1 The return of the past

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he says breaking me out of the blank stare of doing into the street.

"I just need some time Logan" I say turning to him and he nods.

"You wouldn't be the woman I love if you didn't, go home construct one of those famous Gilmore pro/con list, talk it over with Lorelai ,then need alone time to process it all. I'll see you at graduation I promise you" he says caressing my cheek.

"You know me so well" I say smiling and hugging him.

"You're always the rational one Ace, just know that I love you; I meant every word, you're it for me" he says kissing me softly and backing away. I watch him walk away and it hurts. What is stopping me from marrying me? Why did I feel like something was constricting my heart when he asked? Wiping away the remaining tears, I walk inside to see that majority of the guest left and I just want to leave.

"Did Logan leave dear" grandma questions and I nod heading to the coat room to get my purse.

"Rory, we need to talk" grandpa says.

"Can it wait, I can't talk more unsuspected news right now" I say almost begging him.

"No, it can't. You can't marry Logan even if you do love him" he says and I look shock at him.

"It's my decision who I marry and I decide, besides you like Logan" I state.

"We do like Logan, this has nothing to do with than dear" grandma says.

"Your grandmother is right but you can't marry the boy" grandpa adds.

"Enough, this is hard enough as it is trying to decide, I don't need your help" I state crying slightly again.

"You can't marry Logan dear because you are already arranged to marry someone else" grandma says.

"Yeah and who is that the imaginary boyfriend that I don't know about? I laugh; I think they have officially lost their minds.

"No me" I hear from behind me and freeze. I know that voice. It can't be can it? I turn slowly around to see the one person I thought I left in the past.

"Tristan" I say softly dropping Logan's ring box unconsciously to the floor as he approaches.

"They are ready for us" he says addressing my grandparents.

"Come along Rory" grandma say and I'm frozen in my spot.

"Why don't you give us a few minutes" he laughs a little.

"Of course my boy" Richard says and I watch them walk to the back room.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day that a Gilmore is actually speechless" he smirks and I stare at him. Without saying a word, I bend down to pick up the ring box and storming off to find my grandparents.

"What is this? An impromptu reunion I wasn't aware of" I state walking in seeing the Dugrays there and Francine Hayden. "What this all this" I demand looking at grandpa.

"The meeting for the impending nuptials dear, I'm so happy that you're finally be a Dugray after all this time" Rachel says and I'm shocked.

"I'm not marrying him, I refuse" I demand still standing.

"Actually you have no choice" I hear Derek Dugray say and whip my head to the right to see him sitting next to Janlan and he slides a binding brief at me. Surveying the rest of the room, I find my grandparents, Francine Hayden and my parents.

"I stepped into bloody hell didn't I" I whisper to no one but hear Tristan laugh as he comes in the room.

"I guess that makes two of us Mare" he smirks and I look at him with disbelief. He just smirks and walks around the table to sit down.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways, don't you have graduation tomorrow or let me guess daddy couldn't pay Princeton enough for them to issue you a diploma" I smirk from the door.

"Lorelai, please come inside and let's talk this out" Pop says and I look at the man that was like a grandfather to him during Chilton.

"No disrespect Janlan but there is nothing to discuss. Strobe made it a point to void the contract between the Haydens and Dugrays before he passed away" I state.

"Actually, your grandfather had his heart attack before he could finish it my dear" Francine says and I look at my Dad.

"Dad, do something you're the head of the Hayden family now, don't make me do this" I beg him coming closer to the table.

"Rory" he says and I shake no.

"No" I demand.

"Rory" grandma says.

"No, you can't do this to me, I refuse. I will not marry this jerk" I say just as strong.

"Lorelai Leigh sit down" grandpa states and I have only heard that tone once and that was with Mitchum. Closing my eyes to hold the tears in I sit down and glance at Mom. She looks awfully guilty.

"At least you can take orders now; this might be easier than I thought.

"Ass" I state and he laughs. Fingering the ring box gently as it sits on my lap, I know that I will never get out of this room and be able to say yes to Logan. My heart fells like its breaking.

"So we are thinking about placing the announcement in Sunday's paper" Derek states and I look up.

"Absolutely not, I won't marry Tristan" I state.

"Lorelai, you have no choice; without this union, all the families will lose almost everything. I know you don't want that to happen" Pop says and stare at Tristan.

"What, what are you talking about. You all have enough money. Is this about greed and society status because I don't care about either one" I say and Tristan looks just as shocked.

"We have used too many resources over the last few years to not only keep your identity quiet Rory, but to cover the cost of the delinquent behaviors of the two of you" Derek states and I can't believe what I'm hearing. Can they really make me go through with the contract after everything that happened senior year? I can barely look at Tristan. It's the reason why we have had no contact the last 4 years.

"Rory, we all need this to happen, you're mother's inn is also added into this. I know you don't want that to happen" grandpa says and I feel my resolve drop. I can't let that happen.

"I can't believe that after everything that happened senior years, that you all still want this to play out. I can't even think about him without seeing all the pain he caused. I hate him and want to marry something that I actually love" I state standing up.

"Someone who you love but family hates you kid" Mom adds.

"That's not the point. I love him and don't care what they think" I answer her.

"For now" she mumbles but I heard her. She always hated Logan.

"You want me to marry the reason why my daughter isn't here. That's beyond comprehendible, what are you trying to do, destroy the life that I have built up finally" I demand to know from them.

"Still playing that card, are we" Tristan laughs leaning back in his chair.

"Excuse me" I sneer.

"Blaming me, making me feel like I was at fault" he states standing up.

"It was your fault. Everything was. If you could just been honest with me and not man whore we weren't be in this mess" I yell.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart, when I'm making you scream my name again; it looks like you need it" he states and the room goes into an uproar at his behavior. He hasn't changed. This is the old Tristan at his best. Thinking he's god's gift to women.

"Do you see this? He's still the immature ass he always was. I can't even look at him without feeling repulsed at the sight of him. You all want me to spend my life with someone like this. I can't believe you" I yell over everyone.

"I'm glad I repulse you that much Mare" he smirks.

"Go to hell Tristan" I yell storming out.

"Already there darling" he yells as I leave.

So what do you think? Let me know!! All reviews welcome!


	2. Questions to the Aussie and Realizations

AN: I hope you all liked the first chapter and this one was complete so enjoy!!

Ch 2 Questions to the Aussie and Realization

"Hey love" I hear someone say as they throws their arm around my shoulders at the coffee shop across from the pub. It's the only one open at 11pm and I'm in dire need of it. There's only one person that calls me love and that is Finn.

"Mate, said you were thinking, you coming over to celebrate and tell him that you love him. I want to be best man after all it was my forgetfulness of the lovely Stella that made the two of you meet" Finn states and I look at him.

"No, it was at the coffee cart with Marty and you all were rude and inconsiderate" I correct him.

"Fine, but I don't think mate would want the bartender as his best mate, but you could always persuade him sexually" he smirks looking me over.

"Why are you here Finn, you know that they don't sell alcohol, that's the pub across the street" I state a little harsher than I wanted. I'm not in the mood to debate with a drunken Finn.

"Whoa someone has her claws out, tell me are you this feisty in bed love" he smirks.

"Finn" I state warning him that I'm in no mood.

"Fine, everyone is across the way and we spotted you walking to the shop and you looked bloody steamed. Mate wanted to come but is respecting your space you asked for love, so here I am" he states holding the door open for me as we exit the shop.

"Can I ask you a question Finn" I say seriously.

"Mate already asked you to marry him love, I don't think he'll take it too well if we run off together" he smiles and I know he's joking. Inside joke that we are going to run off to Australia and have a bloody baseball team of kids.

"Do you think he can stay loyal for 40 years?" I question and I see the shock on his face. He glances across the way to the window and so do I and I can see Logan looking at us. Finn looks back at me.

"Um…" he says unsure what to say.

"Fine, what about 20" I say.

"Well…" he stutters out and I shake my head. He points to the bench and we walk over to sit down.

"Love, what is with the questions" he says.

"Fine, what about 4" I state getting mad.

"He loves you, more than any of us thought possible love. All I know is that he hated to be in London without you and that he will always love you" he says and I look up to the pub again.

"But can he be loyal? Can he be a better father than we both had? Can he not stray when things get hard?"I say letting the tears fall and Finn hugs me.

"Love, you're the only one that has those answers. I can't tell you them. You need to figure them out yourself" he says before standing up.

"Thanks Finn, but you didn't answer the question" I state standing up and he looks shocked. "Bye Finn" I say kissing his cheek before walking back to Dad's car that I took.

**Finn POV**

"Damn" I say knowing I might have just ruin things from mate. Walking back to the pub, everyone looks up at me.

"She's processing mate, that girl of yours is more confused than Steph on shoe buying day" I laugh and Steph hits me.

"That's not good" he says laying his head on the table. I don't think he's going to make it all night without more sufficient alcohol.

"I don't believe my bloody eyes" I state as someone we all haven't seen in four years enters the pub. Everyone looks up and are equally shocked

"What the hell man" Colin jumps up to greet his cousin.

"I know, I know long time" he says coming closer and man hugging Colin.

"What are you doing here TJ" Logan says slapping his hand.

"Family what else man" he laughs sitting down at the chair Colin pulled over.

"You avoid this place like the plague" Colin laughs.

"Shit, no one is having a bloody good night are they" I laugh. "Shot my dear and your phone number" I state to the waitress.

"I am" Colin states kissing Steph's cheek.

"Where's your girl Hunt? Grapevine has it that you went all mono relationship on us. Not that I minded" TJ laughs.

"One of a kind man, there's no one else like Ace" he says.

"Mate asked her to marry his sorry arse tonight" I laugh as the shots come over.

"You act like you don't love Ace" he replies.

"No, we do, but we never thought you would be the first to get hitched man" Colin says and I agree.

"Wait, if you asked her, why the hell are you even here" TJ questions and I laugh.

"Because you see mate, love is not what we call a normal Huntz girl. She doesn't bow down to his feet and makes him work for everything" I tell him throwing an arm around the back of his chair.

"Ouch that's a blow to your ego" TJ laughs.

"I think I pushed her too fast. She needs to think every little thing over before jumping. It's what keeps us grounded, but I just wished for once she could stop and be impulsive" Huntz says.

"Well we did try to tell you to wait but you wouldn't listen" Steph jumps in.

"Wait why are you here don't you have graduation tomorrow" Colin says like it just accord to him that his cousin was here.

"Let's just say that I rather be you Huntz and be waiting for an answer than being pushed into marrying your ex girlfriend that despises you with passion" TJ states and Colin spits his drink. "Mate, keep it in your bloody mouth" I state wiping it off my shirt.

"Uncle D is actually going through with that, hell I thought dad was joking last night. I thought no one knew where she was" Colin says and we are all confused.

"Well I wouldn't make any plans for Fourth of July man; we're being summoned to the Vineyard for the engagement party" TJ states throwing back two more shots.

"Shit, sorry man. At least I love Ace and want this willingly" Logan states.

"Yeah but mate did you forget that your family hates her and Papa Huntz did shot down her journalistic dreams once already." I state and this time TJ spits his drink. "What is it a bloody family trait or something" I scold.

"Sorry what did you say" he questions.

"You would think that since Ace wants to be a journalist that they would love her. Hell, she even got me to write again willingly but they believe she's nothing but a gold digger because of what happened 22 years ago" Logan says and I glance at Tristan who looks a little pale.

"You would think they would love the fact that she's a Gilmore more but even that's not good enough for the almighty Huntzbergers" Colin says and TJ stands up abruptly.

"I gotta go" he says throwing a 50 down and leaving. That was weird.

"What's up with him" Logan says.

"If the families want him to marry her after everything, he's trying not to let it affect him" Colin says.

"What are you talking about" Logan questions.

"Do you remember TJ coming top Yale our freshman year with his Mary" he questions and I think back.

"The feisty brunette that ripped us mate and I swore that I would get her number even if she wasn't a redhead" I state remembering being told off by the best looking brunette with gorgeous blue eyes, similar to Gilmore. No, it can't be can it?

"Yep, she got pregnant and lost the baby almost right after he proposed. She vanished after graduation and no one saw her since" he states.

"Ouch that sucks" Steph says.

"TJ went crazy at Princeton, he was arrested more times than us put together and crashed at least three cars street racing. Aunt Rachel was convinced that he was going to kill himself before graduation with the depression and compulsive behavior" Colin adds.

"And they now want them to get married, has the Dugray's lost it mate" I question. None of that sounds like the reporter girl we know. It has to be someone else.

"Dad states that Pop believes it's the only way to get TJ back. He needs her, but they are both too damn stubborn for their own good. She ripped me every chance she got. Almost like RG does when we get stupid, are you sure there is only one other Gilmore Girl?" he laughs looking at Logan.

"Positive man, but I remember you saying that she was from Boston, so it would be a cousin or something" he states.

"We'll I guess we'll find out in the Vineyard mates" as I down another shot.

So review and let me know what you think!!


	3. People Change

Wow the reviews!! I will continue to try to update often, but life is nuts here. So be patient. If anyone one wants to beta this let me know!

Ch 3

"What are you doing here" I state opening the door to see a semi drunk Tristan standing there.

"It's Huntzberger isn't it" he states coming in uninvited.

"What about Logan" I question him shutting the door. What the hell is he doing here and how did he find me is what I'm thinking.

"It all makes sense now, the ring box you dropped; the whole I hate your guts bit; the whole I repulse you" he says looking through the empty cabinets slamming them after.

"The ring yes, but the rest is all you Dugray" I smirk handing him a glass knowing that is what he was looking for. He pours some wine that was sitting on the counter into it before slamming it back and refilling it before continuing this rant of his.

"Do you love him" he questions looking at me.

"Yeah I do" I say turning away and grabbing my glass from the box. I'm going to need more if he's staying. Why is it whenever i think about him or are around him i need to drink?

"That doesn't sound too convincing to me Mare" he states walking to the window looking out, before turn and sitting on the floor to face me. I look at him and realize that Paris was right. Society blonde boys do like nicknaming me don't they? brushing that thought off, i continue packing.

"What happened to you" he says a while after the silcence was too much.

"People change" I state not looking up from the box.

"You looked like you were playing dress up in Emily's closet and lost Mare, where is the sexy girl from Chilton that wore those sexy outfits that I couldn't take my eyes off? The one that made me hard just looking at her; the temptress that made all the guys want her. The sexy street driver in those tight leather pants?" he says and I look up.

"I'm not the same person anymore" I state standing up. I left girl in the past when I lost everything.

"That LDB tattoo on your lower back says otherwise Mare, you still have that live on the edge street racing blood running through you. It doesn't go away. It just seems like you're hiding it, but why?" he laughs.

"That doesn't mean I haven't changed" I restate to him. So what if I have a tattoo that Logan made me get as part of the jump. Sure, after jumping off teh scaffolding I felt that sheer rush like I used to. "That's not me anymore" I add walking to the counter.

"Do you love him" he questions again coming to stand behind me at the counter where I was refilling my glass.

"I already said I did" I state not moving. I can feel his breathe on my neck and its sending chills down my spine. Why does he have this effect on me after all this time? No, I need to stop thinking like that. I love Logan. Tristan is just drunk.

"More than me" he says softly into my ear as he rubs my arms. His hands feel so familiar, so safe. He begins kissing under my ear light and it feel so go. No, I can't think like that.

"You're drunk" I say moving out of the way and walking away. I love Logan. I know I do. Why did he have to come back and ruin everything?

"Mare" he says grabbing my arm and turning me to face him. I ended up crashing right into his chest.

"Tell me. Tell me that he loves you like I did. Tell me that you love him more" he says cupping my face and I just stand there. Were his eyes always this blue? He kisses me lightly and I close my eye anticipating more but he backs up. I look up at him almost hurt.

"If you can tell me that Mare, I'll leave" he says stepping closer and I step back silent. Why can't I answer him? What is he doing to me?

"Is that the future you picture for yourself with Huntzberger? You know that you'll never be able to succeed like you want as his wife. You're become just like them all, society wives that husbands cheat on them. That everyone else in the room is sleeping with your husband but you. Wearing clothes more suited for Emily and Francine that you. You're gorgeous and you hide it. Why?" he says still coming closer and I feel myself hitting my back wall between the bedrooms.

"That's not fair" I say weakly. I don't want to be like them, but I can't be like my old self.

"What's not fair is you choosing all that over the real future you want. The future you're meant to have. I can give you all that. I was ready to give you that 4 years ago. You just have to let me show you" he says caressing my cheek.

"I love Logan, Tristan. It took us too long to get here. I don't want to lose him" I say trying to push him away, but he holds his spot.

"Are you willing to sacrifice everything you have when you don't know yourself if he can be loyal?" he says removing the ponytail from my hair and letting it flow wildly. He always loved like that. Free and untamed.

" Like you can be. You couldn't even wait to find Summer after proposing to me. How can I trust you? But it's not like I have a chose. If we don't get married everyone loses. I can't do that. Once again I have to sacrifice my happiness for other. I'm tired of doing it" I state looking up at him. He's so close, closer than he has ever been in 4 years.

"I can make you happy. I can make you feel that love you desire every day" he says playing with the ends of my hair. Logan used to do that at the beginning of our relationship, but not now.

"Can you even stand here and tell him that you won't cheat on me again?" I state angry and pushing him away.

"I made a mistake. People do that. We were young Rory. I was scared but because of that mistake I lost the two things in the world that meant the most to me" he states and I can see that it still haunts him.

"So how can I trust you? Tell me how can I'm supposed to look at you and not see that pain again? All I see looking at you is that horrible day and the weeks that followed. I refused to let that bother me for the last four years. I buried it deep inside me" I cry at him he steps closer to me and pins me against the wall again.

"I lost everything that day and knew it, but I also promised myself that if I ever had the chance to be with you again, I would make you the happiest person in the world. Give you everything you were wanted or desired. You just have to want it. Let me show you that I changed and that you're still the woman I want forever" he says stepping even closer.

"You always made me happy" I say touching his chest lightly. I can feel the muscles on the tips of my fingers and have the urge to run them down his chest again. How can I still be so attracted to this man?

"Let me remind you what it feels like to be with a man that worships you" he states before kissing me passionately and everything else fades away. He lifts me up and automatically I wrap my legs around his waist and allow him to carry me to my bed. Having him kissing me again and touching me is awakening something inside me that I never felt with Logan.

"I missed you Mare" he whispers hoarsely before kissing down my neck. He already removed my shirt and his as well. It was then when he was reaching for my bra that I felt the guilt. This feels wrong. I don't love Tristan. I'm with Logan.

"Stop" I say as he attempts to unclasp my bra.

"What…no" he say kissing me harder and I push him off me. I get off the bed and grab my shirt.

"Get out" I state and he stares at me.

"Mare, come on you don't mean that. We belong together" he says standing up.

"I want you out of here and now" I state leaving my room.

"But, I thought we were…" he starts.

"No, we're nothing. I lost it for a minute there with you saying everything I wanted to hear for a long time but that is the old Rory. It was impulse to kiss you back and wanting to feel you again. But this is not happening anytime soon. I love Logan not you so get out" I sneer holding the door open for him. All I want to do is cry.

"This isn't over Rory, you will be mine whether you like it or not. I refuse to lose you to Huntzberger of all people. Oh and here" he says pulling a ring box out of his pocket and throwing it across the room.

"Dad demands that on your finger Sunday morning at bunch, my lovely fiancé so don't forget it" he states leaving. I slam the door and scream. I hate him.

So review and let me know what you think !


	4. Goodbye my Love

AN: The rating of this increased to M for language and dialogue. I hope I didn't lose readers because of that. This chapter is the ending of graduation. Also Rory doesn't leave for the campaign tour. She became a member of the LDB after gathering she went to. Unforunatley due to one reviewer, the presequal of this has been taken down and I have already erased it. If you like to beta this just let me know.

So here's the jest of it...Rory stopped Tristan from being shipped away. She brought him to Boston where she was Baby Girl Hayden, street racing queen. Tristan was Rory's first. Tristan and Rory was in love but after a crazy summer trip to Europe, it all changed. She became pregnant and under the illusion that tristan chnaged. He seemed like the best boyfriend around. They were planned to raise the baby together, go to princeton and do it all. Tristan proposed on Valentine's day at lighthouse and she said yes. But unknown to Rory, Tristan was privately freaking out and was seeing Summer again. The day they were supposed to fin dout what they were having, Rory found Tristan in the hall with Summer. They had a huge fight and Rory ended up tripping on the steps and falling. Causing her to lose the baby. She blamed Tristan for everything. Any other questions leave a review and I'll answer them.

CH 4 Goodbye my Love

"Goodbye Rory" Logan says turning around and leaving me there next to the tree after graduation. I just chose my fate and hate it. I love Logan but I can't make everyone suffer at my happiness. My family means everything to me whether I like what they are doing or not. Tristan was right last night; marrying Logan would have closed off opportunities because he's a Huntzberger. At least with Tristan, he wouldn't stop me from continuning my future the way I want. It was then I realized he deserves the truth not the lie.

"Logan" I yell running after him. I don't care if I'm breaking Gilmore Code.

"What Rory" he states harshly turning around and I see that he's broken.

"You deserve the truth" I say standing there and he looks confused.

"All I need to know is that you don't love me enough to marry me; I think you explained that quite perfectly" he states turning around and leaving again.

"Damn it Huntzberger, you don't understand" I say running in front of him and making him stop.

"Understand what, that I spent the last three years falling in love with you and you don't feel the same any more. I thought we were on the same page, but I guess I was wrong" he almost yells.

"No, I do. I do love you Logan. For the last year while you were in London and then New York, it was all I could think about. Being married to you, having kids with you, but I can't do it. It's not that I don't want to, I'm not allowed. I rather spend my life with you than with someone that I can barely stand" I say as the tears fall.

"Come on Rory, you can do anything you want to do. Just stop making excuses. You're making it sound like there's a cult out there that just sold you off to the highest bidder, but thank you for trying to make it better" he says patting my shoulder and walking away. Damn him and his stubbornness. I drop to my knees as the pain gets worse in my heart. I hate my life.

"Kid, come on" Mom says coming over and helping me stand up.

"Why did this happen? Don't you all think that I have been through enough that you just had to ruin the best thing I had didn't you? Do you feel powerful now? You finally get full control of my life like I'm a possession instead of a person. Don't my feelings mean anything to you?" I yell at them all after standing up

"Rory" grandma says.

"Don't Rory me. I want to know who called the Dugrays and destroyed my life. You all love Logan why would you do this" I state firmly when I realize there is one person who doesn't. One person that hated the idea of Logan and I just dating.

"Tell me it wasn't you" I state turning to Mom. "Tell me that I'm wrong and you didn't sabotage my love life" I question her. But i already know that answer because she can't even look at me.

"Marrying Logan would have been a mistake" she says defending herself and I laugh.

"Why because he's everything you hate mother...high society, or that he can give me everything I ever wanted in life and then some or that you were afraid he would take me to California and you will never see me. Was this a selfish act because news flash the Dugrays are all high society too" I demand.

"No because you don't love him like you do Tristan. He doesn't love you enough to make you happy" she says.

"What do you know about love mother? You can't make up your own damn mind between Dad and Luke. Who are you to judge my love life" I state grabbing my purse from her. "Stop making assumptions that you know what I want. I'm not a child anymore. I don't need my mommy to make decisions for me" I yell storming off to meet Paris to finish the apartment.

"Rory" I hear Dad yell as I walk across the courtyard to the parking lot.

"What, are you going to yell at me too" I question him as he approaches.

"No because you're right. You should be able to decide and I will do what I can to fix this. I also know that you'll follow your heart. You're smart kiddo. I'll support you in any decision. Just think about everything first" he states handing me a set a keys that I haven't seen in four years.

"Are these" I question stunned.

"Tony has it all ready for you, figured you might want it back not to mention you swapped my car last night" he smirks and I dig in my purse for his keys.

"Sorry" I state and he kisses me cheek turns around to head back to Mom.

I was to the edge of the courtyard before shedding my gown and pulling the clip out of my hair. Tristan was right, my fashion sense went out the window and I need to be me. It's time to stop hiding the truth and be honest, not only with myself but with everyone. Walking to the parking lot many eyes turn. Something I wasn't used to as Rory Gilmore except when with Logan. Then it would be girls willing to hurt me for their spot back in line. I have on a light blue halter dress with sapphire blue sash under the bust line and paired with white strappy Manolo Blahniks. I brought it months ago on impulse and never wore it. It was the old Rory not the Logan's Rory. But this morning it was screaming to be worn. Stopping briefly to get my D&G sunglasses out of my bag before looking up to see the gang still there in the parking lot. I'm determined to get to my car and leave before the tears start again. Of course the Maserati is there shined to perfection and the only car left after graduation except for theirs. Oh, how I missed my baby. The speed and the temptation to race whoever pulls up next to me; I wonder if I do still have it. I click the alarm as I walk on the pavement and you can hear my heels clicking. It gets everyone's attention.

"New wheels Gilmore" I hear Colin yell and I look up smirking at them. How could I forget that he's Tristan's cousin all this time. The arrogance and the superiority complex screams Dugray.

"Old, but if it makes you feel better thinking that go ahead I won't stop you" I state sarcastically but loud enough for them to hear me. It's unreal how I once hated him for being a stuck up society brat and now he's a close friend. People do really change. Shaking my head I turn the corner of the car and unlock it.

"Hey girlie" Steph says walking to me and I knew I would get stopped. It was almost too easy to get away.

"Are you okay and damn you look hot" she exclaims as she stands in front of me.

"I'm as great as someone can be that just got their heart broken and has to face the biggest pain in the ass on the planet later" I smirk opening the door and she stops me.

"We wanted you to know that you haven't lost us. The girls, I mean. I can't speak for the boys, but you have us" she smiles. That's awfully nice of her, but she'll hate me later.

"Thanks Steph, but that might change after you read the paper Sunday, but if you don't call me and we'll do a girls day" I states getting in and closing the door leaving a confused Steph there. I don't have time to discuss this now, but I will explain to everyone soon enough.

**Logan POV**

"That was odd even for RG" Steph says coming back to us. She looks confused and continues to watch Rory.

"Where the hell is she going dressed like that, where did that car come from" I state confused as all hell.

"Wow for a guy who just dumped her and broke her heart you sound awfully jealous" Steph laughs.

"Steph" Colin states warning her and she laughs.

"She's the one that wouldn't marry me Steph. I asked she said no" I state watching the car drive up the road.

"I for one think love looks bloody incredible" Finn pipes in and Colin punches his arm.

"I never said she didn't but that's not Rory" I state.

"It was mate, reporter girl used to dress up for you all the time to keep your attention but she changed" Finn says and I look at him.

"People grow up man, we all don't dress the same way we did three years ago" I state and the girls nod. She looks incredible. Better than in last few months. I love her, but since her involvement in the damn DAR she changed. She looks completely different. Just something in the way she walked out her, almost like she didn't give a shit.

"The license plate said baby girl on it" Robert says and I look at him. Not seeing the point of that. So what?

"Impossible" Colin stunned and I look at him. Is that supposed to mean something?

"What" I say confused.

"Sapphire blue Maserati, best racing equipment under the hood with Massachusetts plates on it, there's only one person I know of with that and it's been out of commission for 4 years" he says and stare at him. Realization that there is only one Maserati that we all know in the racing world and that belongs to a Hayden, but no one has seen her in years.

"Are you trying to say that Ace is Baby girl Hayden? That's impossible, Ace wouldn't drive over the speed limit if someone was bleeding to death in the back seat" I state laughing at the mere thought of it.

"She did make it from Stars Hollow to New York in less than 40 minutes when you were hurt last year" Finn states and I watch Colin shake his head.

"Damn it. I should have seen it. How could I be so stupid?" he complains pacing. Something is going on and I have a feeling he knows.

"Have you ever met her father" he questions and I nod.

"He's from money, you could tell he was one of us, but I never pushed her for more information" I state.

"She doesn't talk about her dad, I think he abandoned them when she was little or something" Rosemary adds.

"All we know is that he lives in Boston with her little sister and owner of CHT" Steph adds and Seth yells what.

"That's Christopher Hayden, he's the one the LDB deals with for all our tech stuff" he says and I'm shocked. How the hell did none of us know this? How the hell could she keep something like this from me? Pissed off I walk away to my car.

"Hey mate where you going" Finn yells.

"To find out the truth" I state getting in the Porsche, which for some reason I feel stupid driving now and drive off to find Rory.

Please keep reviewing and let me know if you have any ideas? I will consider them like I did with other stories.

Okay so that is the next chapter what do you think? any suggestions will be considered!!


	5. You said I deserved the truth

An: I love my reviews so keep them coming!! We have a little more Rogan action before we get back into the whole Tristan thing. But trust me it's worth it. I know that you all said that you loved the first story _What should have been_ but it wasn't I who took it down. Complain to higher ups!!

CH 5The truth and games beginning

I'm listening to my voicemails sitting in my car outside the apartment before heading inside to finish packing when I see Logan's Porsche drive up behind me. Wondering why he's here, I shut the phone and get out. "Hey" I say not sure what else to say. He doesn't look pissed off, but confused, almost lost.

"You said that I deserved the truth" he says closing his door and coming closer to me.

"You do" I state.

"You can start by explain two things to me" he says and I look at him weird. One has to be the car, I guarantee it.

"The car and why the hell I haven't seen you in that dress before" he smirks. I have to laugh, I couldn't help it. He's still the same Logan that I wanted to want me three years ago.

"I take it you like it" I say flirty with him.

"Definitely" he says checking me out and stepping even closer. I can smell his cologne and it's intoxicating.

"It's my car from High school, my dad had it in Boston" I state as he traps me between him and the car. He's so close all I want to do is kiss him.

"But that would make you…" he starts realizing that I'm not the same person he knew. Or that I have lied to him for the last three years.

"Hayden heiress, yes" I state. The shock is present on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me" he states caressing my cheek. All he wants is the truth and to understand why we can't be together.

"Why don't we go upstairs and I'll explain. It's not a conversation I want to have on the street" I state, moving slightly to grabbing my purse from the car and hitting the alarm. He hits his and follows me into the apartment building. There isn't a word said the entire time until I open the door and hear Paris yelling "Gilmore, Dugray called 5 times since I got here and Francine twice, I'm not your damn secretary."

"Thanks Paris I'll make sure there's an extra bonus in your pay this week" I yell joking with her and close the door behind Logan. I walk to the kitchen and grab the last bottle of champagne and head to my room. It's the only place with seating. The champagne is to calm my nerves. I throw my purse on a box and unstrapped my sandals before sitting on the bed.

"Where do you want me to start?" I question Logan who looks utterly confused. I pull the wine topper off and take a long drink. It's actually new for him. I never saw him look like that. I like having the upper hand for once. Oh, the power I could have!

"The beginning" he states taking off his jacket, placing it over my purse and coming to sit across from me on the bed. Distance is good right now. I take a long sip of the champagne and I hand him the bottle; he does the same. It's like we both need it.

"What about the cliff notes version" I state looking at my watch. I have only two hours before I have to leave to get to Princeton. Summoned to the graduation as the Hayden representative and it has already begun. My life as I knew it is officially over.

"Sure" he smiles at me, the smile that melts my heart.

Over the next half hour, I explained what happened last night after he left. How I was cornered by everyone and told that I had no choice but to marry Tristan to save all the families and that I hate them for it. Then I explained what I found out early that it was my mother who actually called them and pushed for the union. I still don't understand why but I will. "So that's about it, at least for now" I states and he's smirking at me.

"What" I say curiously as he moves closer.

"I knew Lorelai didn't like me, but to sabotage her own daughter like this, it's just makes her everything she hates" he says and I smile.

"I know" I say and he continues to move closer.

"So the only thing stopping you from marrying me is this contract with Tristan" he says caressing my face.

"Do you really think I would have spent the last three years falling in love with you if I didn't see a future for us" I say and he's right next to me.

"I know you better than that, that's why it still unbelievable that you said no earlier" he says tucking some hair behind my ear.

"I never said no, I said I can't. Saying no would have been a choice that I made alone and saying can't was restricting the ability to make the choice" I say and he cups my face.

"Do you love him" he questions and I shake my head no. I haven't loved Tristan since I was 18. I'm in love with Logan. "Good" he says capturing my lips with his and it's the only thing I've wanted. "I'm not going to let you go that easily Ace" he says breaking the kiss. I nod knowing that he will fight for us. I'm only afraid that it will be a waste.

"Logan, if I don't do this, everyone loses everything. Mom included and she worked so hard for the inn. I can't let that happen no matter what she did" I say and he looks at me.

"Then we figure out how to get you get you out of this without that happening. If that's what you want" he says and I smile.

"Thank you" I say kissing him lightly. That is what I want. I want to be with him.

"For what" he says as I lay back and he hovers over me.

"For letting me explain, for being the man that you are and understanding. For wanting to help when it might be a complete waste of time" I say touching his face. Those are only a few reasons why I love him.

"I can make you forget about everything, be us and not let this destroy us" he states kissing me passionate and I know what he wants.

"But it will" I say crying a little.

"You're not married yet Ace, which means I still have you and if I need to kidnap you to a deserted island to keep you then that is what I'll do" he says before attaching my neck with his mouth.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I have to leave" I say snuggling into his side after having mind blowing makeup sex with Logan. We never had a problem with that. I glance at my watch and see that I really have to leave to make it there on time. Lying besides him makes everything disappear, like it's just us and the rest of the world doesn't exist.

"Blow it off" he says kissing the top of my head.

"I can't" I say sitting up to look at him.

"Yes you can, you can do anything Rory. Stand up to them and make them see that you don't want this. Being the obedient girl they want, will only be giving in to their way" he says and I smile. He's so used to disobeying them that to him it's nothing.

"I like this conniving mind of yours" I say straddling him. Teasing him again, I wish it could be as easy as he says.

"I loved that dress" he says flipping us over and I know he still wants control.

"If you loved that, wait until you see the old uniform" I giggle as he kisses across my shoulder.

"You've been holding out on me Ace" he smirks.

So what did you think? Any suggestions i will take!!

"Maybe a little" I smirk before he attacks me again for round two.


	6. Telling the Gang and Game on

An: I was going to add this to the last chapter to make it longer, but realized it needed it's own chapter. So enjoy!!

CH 6

We are all sitting at the pub hours later and I just finished explaining everything to the gang. They are speechless. Logan sitting next to me, he hasn't let go of my hand since we left the apartment after I told him everything and I mean everything.

_Flashback_

"_Let's talk now" I say walking out to the living room after changing into short miniskirt and blue halter after we finished round three in the shower. The man is like energizer bunny. He keeps going and going!_

"_Damn Ace, we're not going to make it to the pub if you're planning to wear that" he smirks coming out of the bathroom. _

"_Deal with it Huntzberger" I smile at him. "So you wanted to know the truth" I say pouring us two glasses of wine and hoping on the counter. _

"_Please, so I know what we're up against. I don't want him to have any leverage against us" he says taking a sip of the glass. _

"_Tristan and I dated in Chilton. He was the first for many things Logan. I was or so I thought at the time that I was in love with him. Mom loves him which explains why she hates you. We did everything together, we spent the summer between junior and senior year in Europe with Madeline Lynn, Louise Grant, Kyle McCoy and Mike Bowman" I say breathing to take some wine. _

"_Those are some heavy hitters Ace" he laughs almost shocked. They are on the list of most influential families in Hartford. Friends that he never knew I had. _

"_We were the king and queen of Chilton Logan. Everyone wanted us and wanted to be us. All of society knew that we were the 'it' couple. But then right after my 18__th__ birthday, I found out I was pregnant" I say looking down before looking up at the shocked face on Logan. _

"_But there's no little Gilmore running around" he says and I nod. This is going to be hard to tell him. I haven't even said this out load in almost 4 years. _

"_Everything was great, we wanted the baby more than anything or so I thought. I was so naïve, so blinded about what was going on around me. We signed bidding contracts that stated that we would get married after the baby was born, Go to Princeton and do everything right. They were safeguarding against repeating history like with Mom" I say and he nod. I pour more wine before continuing. "Tristan proposed on Valentine's day, it was romantic and just us. I was so intoxicated and blinded by my own love and stupidity of the boy that I agreed. Only to have it blow up in my face" I state. _

"_Is that way you wanted to think things over last night" he questions and I nod. _

"_I needed to make sure that I was doing the right thing. I didn't want to be blinded and impulsive again because last time it took me years to get over it. I had to change everything about me to cover up the past. I didn't want to go through that again" I say and he nods understanding. _

"_But what about the baby you should have been what 4-5 months when he proposed?" he says and I close my eyes trying not to cry. _

"_About a month later, I was waiting for him so we could leave early for a doctor's appointment when I found him with Summer Roberts in the hall leaving the janitor's closet" I state and he smirks. The pain is almost as bad as actually being there again._

"_That girl is the biggest whore in Hartford, she's actually in rehab now" he laughs and I look at him. _

"_That's also the reason why when I found out about the bridesmaids, I refused to just forget about it. It was opening old wounds. I know you weren't Tristan but it felt like history was repeating itself. The difference was that I truly love you and that alone made me forgive up" I state and he touches my arm. _

"_I realize that now, but you know that I love you even back then. This was all still new to me, but I knew I wanted only you. It scared the hell out of me. I was so stupid going to Costa Rica and getting hurt. I wasn't thinking. I was only afraid of losing you again" he says and I nod. I knew changing another playboy into a boyfriend was going to hurt me, but there was something different about Logan. _

"_We started fighting in the hall and I storm away after chucking the ring at him and he ran after me. He stopped me on top of the main steps at Chilton and I continued to yell at him, but I ripped my arm out of his grasp and tripped on the first step. I ended up falling completely down the stairs and blacking out as I hit the floor on the bottom" I say and tears are falling. Logan just wraps his arms around me, standing between my legs. I just continue to cry into his chest and he rubs my back._

"_Rory" he says and I look up. "You lost the baby, didn't you?" he asks softly and I nod crying almost as hard as that day. "I'm sorry" he says hugging me tightly. I knew I would cry. _

_Finally composing myself, I continued "I blamed Tristan for it and shut him out. I couldn't look at him without seeing that accident over and over again. When I returned to Chilton after spring break, we kept our distance. Only dealing with one another in class if we needed to, it was when I found out him and Summer was seeing one another since Christmas. I felt so betrayed. Here was the guy I thought changed, a guy that I thought I loved but he was lying to me the whole time. When we first broke up, he came here and you guys treated him like the old Tristan was back. He slept with girls here including Juliet. Yes, I know. She wasn't quiet about it when we had our girl nights. I just never told them that I was girlfriend he broke up with. But that didn't end it. I also found out that right before my 18__th__ birthday, he was having a fling with Cassie Waldorf in NY" I state anger taking over the crying._

"_Wow, no wonder you hated me so much" he states smirking as he wipes my tears away. _

"_No, I hated myself for letting it happened" I state "the avoidance continued until I was name valedictorian. He planned this breakfast in the teacher's lounge and it finally broke down the avoidance. We started to be friends again or so I thought. Tristan had other plans that I didn't know about. Then the weekend before graduation we were at Maddie's house for the last party of the years and we let the emotions, desires and alcohol take us over. We ended up sleeping together again. It was then I felt like one of the many instead of the only one. He thought it was us getting back together, but I couldn't. I couldn't trust him anymore. I couldn't be with a man that didn't trust to be loyal. It was way I was so hard on you. I'm sorry for that by the way" I say finishing the glass sitting next to me._

"_Okay, enough of this. We need cheering up and to get drunk, come on" he says pulling me off the counter. _

"_Aren't you going to say anything" I state confused at the change in him. _

"_You're being honest with me and yourself I think finally after all this time. I understand so much now about our relationship and know that we have a hell of fight in front of us. So I need reinforcements and they are at the pub" he smirks. "Shoes now Ace" he states tapping my butt._

"_I'm going, I'm going" I laugh heading into my room. _

"_And we're taking your car" he yells and I laugh. I figured as much._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sorry" Juliet says and I smile at her.

"Why you didn't know" I laugh finishing off my drink.

"So how's the car mate" Finn say slapping Logan's shoulder, changing the subject off the cheater.

"Not as incredible as this one driving it. I'm scared to be on the same road as her now" he laughs.

"Hey I wasn't that bad" I say hitting his leg. He just leans over and kisses me lightly.

"Well they didn't call her Baby Girl Hayden for nothing. She still holds the record for the street racing throughout the Northeast" Colin says "I'm sorry for being a jerk when we first met" he adds.

"The first time or the second time when you didn't recognize her because you're normally an ass" Steph giggle as Logan kisses my neck.

"So what now" Steph says looking at us.

"We figure out how the hell to get her out of this, so that maybe we can figure us out" Logan says.

"There's no way" Colin says.

"Mate, there as to be a way" Finn says as the shot tray arrives.

"I have seen the papers, Strobe Hayden did them himself. They are loophole free" Colin answers and I shake my head.

"That's not entirely true McCrea" I say and they all look at me.

"Rory, I deal with agreements like this all the time, I can spot loophole in ever contract" he states superior.

"Okay sweater vest, but hear me out" I state and everyone laughs. He looks at me and I know I should continue.

"They state that we agree to get married after the baby was born and before it turned 4 which would be in July if I didn't lose it. Therefore, there is no baby and the agreement is null in void" I state and everyone stares at me. Am I the only one that saw that?

"Sure you don't want to be a lawyer Ace" Logan questions almost proud.

"No thank you" I sarcastically.

"That might actually work Gilmore" Colin says scratching his chin.

"What about the families and the legal mergers of companies? That will hurt everyone if you don't marry TJ. What are the ramifications of that?" Rosemary says.

"Did all three of you have persona implants today love" Finn questions looking around the table.

"Whatever it was, I like it" Logan says playing with my hair. I smile thinking back to the time he did that at the Chinese place when we first started all this. So many things have changed.

"Where in the hell were you and why the hell are you here with them when you're supposed to be home packing" we hear someone yell and I look up to see a fuming Tristan storming into the pub. Game on Dugray, is all I'm thinking.

"Was I supposed to be someplace else?" I question the group. Knowing I purposely didn't go.

"Not that we know of love" Finn smirks. They all hate this and will help no matter what.

"Graduation, Princeton does that ring a bell" he says angry. I shake my head.

"No not really. Can't say that it does, care for a drink Dugray" I state downing my shot. I had to so I wouldn't burst out laughing at his irritated face.

"You have no idea the hell I was in when you didn't show up" he demands pulling me roughly out of the booth by my upper arm. He's quite strong and it hurt.

"It's not like you never were before TJ, now unhand me" I state pulling my arm out of his grasp, but it doesn't work. He just holds on tighter.

"Oh, I don't think so. We're leaving and you can explain that you were in bed with Huntz here instead of doing what you were told to do. Now let's go" he states holding my upper arm tighter and pulling me towards the exit.

"Let her go Dugray" Logan say standing up and coming after us.

"This is really funny, you protecting her after she turned you down. Always have to be the knight in shining armor, don't you?" he laughs.

"Damn it Tristan let go you're hurting me" I demand still trying to pull my arm out of his grasp. He's really hurting me. I know there's going to be a bruise.

"And she only did that because she had no other choice. We would be celebrating our engagement if it wasn't for you" Logan states pissed off and breaking Tristan's grasp and my arm is release. Logan steps between us to fight with Tristan. I look at my arm, it's already all red.

"Don't ever touch her like that again" Logan states. I never saw him this furious. He's hot like this. I like it!

"This is almost comical, my friends turning against me for her, to protect her. Does it make you feel superior for doing it again Mare" he states almost sneering at me over Logan's shoulder.

"If you lost the gang that's your fault, not mine, maybe if you weren't such an ass maybe you wouldn't have" I smirk as Finn comes over and moves me back.

"Fine, you know what? Stay here then but as of tomorrow they can't save you. You will be mine and then we'll have to teach you to behave" he smirks leaving. We all watch him leave before everyone looks at me. I'm the only one that knows what he's talking about. Derek hits Rachel when she steps out of line and now I'm scared. Maybe fighting the Dugrays isn't worth it?

"Are you okay" Logan says looking at my arm and I look away from the door to him.

"No, but I thinking you can kiss it and make it feel better" I smirk and laughs.

"Let's get out of here" he says pulling me towards him and kissing me. We say our goodbyes and head back to Finn's where he's staying.

So review and let me know what you think!


	7. Familiies, Yelling and the end?

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm still stuck on which way this should go so review and let me know...Do you want Tristan or Logan? Nothing is written yet so everything could change!! I don't own Gilmore girls

Ch 7 Families, yelling and the end??

"Rough night sweetheart" Tristan smirks as I enter the country club and he hands me the 'to go' cup he was holding.

"You didn't poison this did you, you can't collect any life insurance on me until after the wedding Dugray" I say staring at the cup.

"No, it's a peace offering Mare" he say and I take it from him.

"Why" I state. What is he playing at?

"Because whether or not we like this, we're in it together" he states while I take a small sip to make sure it wasn't horrible. I was shocked that he remembered that I loved caramel macchiato.

"You remembered" I state almost shocked and he smiles.

"There's a lot I remember" he says with that knowing smile of his, while opening the doors to the dining room where our families are waiting.

"Where the hell were you yesterday? You have a responsibility to your family to be where you told to be not wherever the hell you fell like it" Derek Dugray snaps at me.

"Last time I checked, you weren't my father or grandfather for that matter. I will do what I please" I demand not removing my sunglasses. The sun glare is horrible. All I want to do is crawl back into bed next to Logan for the rest of the day and sleep off this hangover.

"Lorelai Leigh take those off this insistent! You are not outside, there is no need for them" Emily scold me and I take them off. I also remove the white jacket I have on, because it's warm inside.

"What the hell is that on your arm" Mom yells and Tristan looks down at my arm.

"Someone got possessive and abusive last night" I throw a look at Tristan.

"You were with Huntzberger what did you want me to do, take it? I think not. You're my fiancé not his" he demands.

"I would be his if you didn't screw everything up like you always do" I yell standing up. I refuse to let him think he controls me.

"Me, oh that's right you're miss perfect. Miss I can't do anything wrong" he yells standing up. We continue to scream at each other over stupid things for a god ten minutes.

"Enough" grandpa yells and we both look at Richard. He never yells.

"Neither of you are perfect and have had your own indiscretions that is all in the past now so sit down so we can discuss this summer and whatever society events that are planned" he states and Tristan looks surprised at me. I just sit down and drink my coffee. I know not to argue with Richard.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I hate them. They should all riot in hell with whomever decided that socks and sandals where acceptable" I rant slamming the door to Finn and Colin's apartment after walking in and scaring the hell out of everyone. It's just about 2pm and they are finally all up.

"Rough morning love" Finn questions me laughing from the couch.

"I need a drink. Something strong, something that can numb this anger before I go over there and rip the heart of Derek Dugray with my bare hands" I state looking at Finn and he jumps up.

"I know just the thing" he states walking past me to the bar.

"I hate my father" Logan states coming in, exactly like I did and everyone bursts out laughing. "What" he states.

"Love just made a grand entrance as well" Finn says handing me a glass and Logan looks at me.

"Ace, don't drink that" he warns me and I smirk. Downing it in on shot and turning to Finn, "Another" I state.

"Finn" Logan warns him.

"What the lady wants the lady gets mate, she needs it" Finn laughs.

"Was it that bad" Steph questions and I slide the binder to her.

"I'm literally in hell and my grandmother needs to be burned at the stake along with Derek Dugray. I'm nothing but a pawn in their wicked plans to take our Hartford and throw out all the halfbloods and muggleborns" I state as Finn hands me the second and kiss his cheek.

"Did you just reference Harry Potter Gilmore" Colin questions laughing.

"Ace, what happened" Logan says coming closer. Something is off with him. I can see it in his eyes. Something happened this morning while we were separated. It has to do with Mitchum. He as that I just got my butt reamed out again.

"No way" Steph exclaims and we look at her. "So much for you two having the summer to stop this and be together" she adds and I look over at her.

"Ace" Logan tries again gently moving my chin to face him.

"The family and I are yachting around the Mediterranean with bible boy and the Dugrays until they leave and I have to spend the reminding holiday with Tristan on the yacht to Fiji before returning home for final preparations for the wedding at the end of summer. It's going to be the event of summer. The wedding of year, one that no other will compare to" I state mimicking my grandmother's snotty attitude and they all look at me before laughing.

"For three months" Logan says stepping back.

"Yes and as of next weekend everyone will know that we're engaged and will be followed by a bodyguard everywhere I go" I state sitting down next to Steph.

"They can't do that" Logan yells.

"Actually they can. She's the heiress of both families and Gilmore they all know today" Colin says handing me the paper. I'm shocked to see a picture of Tristan and me from the Europe benefit that we attended with Pop that summer before senior year. Below read:

_Mr. Christopher Hayden and Ms. Lorelai Gilmore announce the engagement of their daughter, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden to Tristan Janlan Dugray, son of Derek and Rachel Dugray of Hartford. _

_Ms Hayden is the granddaughter of Francine and late Straub Hayden of Hartford and Richard and Emily Gilmore of Hartford. She is a recent Cum Laude graduate from Yale University with a degree in Liberal Art and international business. She is planning on attending NYU Law this summer to continue in the Hayden tradition. She was valedictorian of Chilton Preparatory Academy. _

_Mr. Dugray is the grandson of Janlan and the late Elizabeth Dugray of Hartford and Edward and Pamela DuPont of Hartford. He is a recent Cum laude graduate from Princeton University with a degree in Business and investment. He is planning on attend NYU graduate school of the Master is international Business and investment. _

_Ms. Hayden and Mr. Dugray dated for two years while attending Chilton together before decided to further their education separately. They have recently rekindled their romance and the families couldn't be happier. They have always been meant for one another. An end of summer wedding is planned._

"I want to tar and feather her first then burn her. Drop a house on her and take the ruby slippers and go back when everything makes sense" I state looking up at Logan. This reeks of Emily.

"It's over" he says stepping back. "They are making sure that we can't be together" he states.

"Logan" I say standing up going to him.

"Everyone knows, hell my father was the one who published this and then decided to interrogate me as to why I never knew who you were. My mother is livid and wanted to apologize personally. She fears that you are going to bury her in society and they can't have that" he state stepping back from me. I know I'm losing him and it's not fair.

"But none of this is correct, you know this. I love you. The crap about rekindling relationship is a lie because they are spinning it to look good. We all know that. It's my grandmother, she notorious for stuff like this" I state.

"What's the point Ace? They will stop at nothing to make sure this marriage happens. We shouldn't even try to fight it" he states and the room is silent.

"You don't believe this crap do you? You know me Logan. I don't want this" I state.

"Do I Ace? You lied about who you were, about your past. Why shouldn't I believe this" he states yanking the paper out of my hand. I just stand there staring at him. Where the hell is that all coming from? We spent all day yesterday making love together and after returning from the pub past midnight. That proves that I want to be with him. He sounds just like Mitchum, cold exterior and nothing in his chest.

"Man, she's been nothing but honest with us. We promised to help her" Colin says surprising me and coming to my aid. I will not make a rift in their relationship. These are his friends, not mine when it comes down to it.

"No, Colin he's right. He thinks he can't trust me now, He thinks that I'm only looking out for myself. He believes that I used him for personal gain. That he had the right to know and so did his family" I states and everyone is quiet. They can't believe what I'm saying. I turn and pick up the binder and my purse.

"I'm leaving. You all don't need to be a part of this. You don't deserve this. But I do hope you all have a nice life and get everything you deserve. That you realize what love is before you are ordered to marry someone that you don't love. I hope you realize Logan that you're speaking as your father and not as Logan that I know and love. So be happy that you're turning into him and will be alone except for the occasional whore on the side of a loveless marriage that will please your mother" I state stepping close to Logan so he's the only one to hear the last part. I look around at the shocked faces once more and leave Finn's apartment.

I need to get away. Go someplace to think. Someplace where I can figure out what just happened with Logan and what is ahead of me. I know just the place!

So review and let me know! Where should she go, what should she do?


	8. The Last place I Expected

An: Thanks for all you that reviewed. I'm still deciding which way this should go in the end, but you all said you wanted some more Trory interaction so here you go! Review and let me know what you think!!

CH 8

"Mare" Tristan says shocked answering the pool house door on the Dugray estate.

"Can I" I say softly and he move so I can enter the house and he closes the door.

"Are you okay" he questions concerned and I shake my head as the tears start all over again. He walks over and encircles me in his arms and pulling me close to his chest. I don't know why I'm here. I felt like I had no other place to go. Mom and I aren't talking because of what she did. I couldn't drive all the way to Boston to see Dad. I refused to go to my grandparents. He guides us to the couch and we sit.

"Hey, let me get you something to drink and then talk to me" he says and I nod. He gets up and I watch him move around the pool house.

"Make it strong" I state and he looks back almost shocked.

"Please" I say and he nods.

"Here" he says handing it to me and sitting down.

"I don't know why I'm here" I state and he smirk.

"Yes you do. You need to talk to someone that understands" he says and I nod.

"We were looking for a loophole to get us out of this and Logan decided that we could still be us until it was solved" I tell him.

"But there isn't one" he says looking at me weird.

"We are only supposed to get married if the baby was here" I state.

"She was born though Rory. In their eyes, she was part of this family hence the push to be married. They want a new heir. They want what they all thought they would have" he says and I stare at him.

"I don't know if I can do this" I state finishing off the glass in one shot and he laughs.

"Some things change" he laughs handing me his glass before walking over and grabbing the bottle of tequila and shot glasses.

"I think we need this instead" he laughs and I smile. Shots are definitely needed right now.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hours later, we're drunk on the floor of the pool house looking at each other, each supported by one elbow so we are eye level. We are surrounded by two empty bottles of tequila and vodka bottle. "So what happened Mare, not that I don't love you here, but something must have happened to have you come here" he questions and roll to my back.

"Logan" I say shaking my head.

"What about him" he questions pulling me back to face him.

"He thinks that I was behind the whole announcement and that I just used him" I state and he laughs.

"That was all Emily, even I knew that ready it" he states and I nod. "You never use anyone, hell you did everyone would know you're a Hayden and hundred times better than a Huntzberger" he laughs.

"That's the other thing. He doesn't understand why I hide that and now Shira and Mitchum want him to do anything to destroy this so they can use my name and status to their advantage" I say and he looks at me. "He went off on how I was never honest with him, but he doesn't see that I wanted to leave that piece of me behind. I needed to move on and he can't accept that. This is all from Mitchum. I know it was. He was off when he came back to Finn's" I state.

"Mitchum is an ass" Tristan says and I laugh. "I like your hair like this" he says and I giggle as he plays with my bangs. This is his way of changing the subject knowing that I don't want to think about it.

"You need to grow yours out" I state rubbing his head when he grabs my arm lightly.

"If you want it I will. I'm sorry about your arm" he says kissing the bruise and I watch him. His lips are so warm. I can see that he is sorry for hurting me. "I never meant to hurt you, I was just angry that you chose them over us" he states looking up before continuing to kiss my arm.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for everything, when it wasn't just you to blame. I miss running my hands through it" I say touching his cheek with my other hand. "I was scared what you would do if I didn't listen to you" I say honestly.

"I would never hurt you Mare, you have to believe that. The last thing I want to do is be my father. I still love your eyes, they always remind me of the waves we used to watch" he says placing a hand on the back of my neck and pulling me closer. We are mere inches away from each other now and I all I want is to feel his lips on mine.

"I know that you won't intentional but you're temper gets the best of you. you need to learn how to control it better, I still love yours too" I say softly looking into the ocean blue that I fell in love with a 16. Yes, I wanted Tristan before I stopped him from leaving during Romeo and Juliet at Chilton, but I just never told him.

"Don't make me stop this time" he says before kissing me and it takes about 3 second before I respond. Our tongues duel for dominance and he rolls us over so he's lying on top of me. I can feel his hands roaming my sides and giggle at the softness. He's so gentle almost like I will break under his touch. Logan was only like this after a fight when he was proving something to me. Tristan was always like this. Making me feel precious like a forbidden stone that everyone wants but he has. I miss this.

"Like that" he says hoarsely breaking the kiss and I nod. I can see the desire for me in his eyes; they turn a dark shade of blue when he's aroused. I lean up and pull him to me, capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss.

"We can't do this" he says pulling away and looking at me. He rolls over to leaning his back against the couch.

"Tristan" I say kneeing in front of him between his legs.

"I want to Mare, trust me I do. I've wanted nothing more in that last few years especially after the other night but you're vulnerable and will only hate me more in the morning and I can't have that. I don't want to take advantage of you and you regretting it. I want to be able to make love to you and know you feel the same. I want us to be in love again" he says caressing my face. He's being so honest with me.

"I want you to make me feel alive again" I state moving closer and straddling his stretched out legs and he groans. I can feel his arousal through his pants. "I want you to make me feel 17 again, invisible, wanted, desired" I say unbuttoning his shirt and running my finger nails down his exposed chest. He's been working out and I can tell. The tones muscles of his chest, they was they flex under my touch.

"You're drunk and have no idea what you're saying" he laughs stopping my hands as I reach between us playing with his belt.

"Tris" I say biting my lip. He can't resist that. He would give me anything when I do that.

"You haven't called me that since Chilton" he says cupping my face. I know his resolve is failing.

"Tris" I say again using the bambi eyes and he kisses me passionately. It feels amazing. It feels like the first time all over again. He lifts me up and carries me into the bedroom, our bedroom that we used to share. We fight for dominance and it's different. I usually let Logan do everything but with Tristan, it's like I know what he wants without him telling me. Clothes are discarded quickly and I admire the sight of his gorgeous toned body above me. When did he become so hot? It's going to be hard to resist him.

"Mare, are you sure about this" he questions kissing my exposed stomach and scar from baby that I had tattooed with angel wings a while ago. He's in nothing but is boxers and I lost everything but my lace thong. "I like that" he says running a finger across the scar and I smile as he kisses it. I just had that done a few weeks ago. Logan had no idea what it meant until yesterday.

"I'm sure" I say and he leans over to the end table for a condom before crawling back over me and kissing me passionately.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Earlier when you said you weren't sure if you can do this, I know what you mean. But we're in this together Rory. All I want is for you to be happy" he states kissing me hair as I snuggle into his side after we had sex for the first time in four years. That's different to. Logan likes snuggling just not after sex; he usually gets up for a shower first. Tristan is opposite, I really missed being held afterwards and it wasn't until this moment that I realized it. It's one of the things missing from my relationship with Logan.

"But you deserve to be happy too Tristan" I say kissing his bare chest.

"The last time I was happy, really truly happy was when I with you. I know I made mistakes Rory and lost your trust, but that last night at Maddie's was the last time I was happy until right now" he says and I look at him. There's nothing but honestly in his eyes.

"You really mean that don't you" I say touching his cheek.

"Of course" he says pushing hair out of my eyes.

"So what now" I question him as we lay there together.

"Not sure, but if this is the beginning of something, I want to know that I don't have to share you anymore" he states and sit up with the sheet.

"I thought that staying with Logan would have prolonged this, but we were kidding ourselves. Logan gave up on us after one talk with Mitchum and hearing what he was saying about me, I knew it was over. Whatever we had ended when I stormed out of Finn's" I state and he sits up.

"I want us to be together and not because they tell us too, but because we want it. If that means taking it slow then we do" he states taking my hands.

"Slow would be nice for a change" I state.


	9. Shopping, friends and cleaning the air

AN: Thank to all that reviewed. This chapter is just a bunch of fluff but needed. Plus it's longer and i know you all like that. I don't own gilmore girls.

CH 9

It's been a week since graduation and things are slowly progressing. Mom and I are finally talking but there's still a rift. I still feel betrayed by her. I feel like she should have talked to me first before going behind my back and calling the Dugrays. Tristan and I are taking thing extremely slow and it's nice. No pressure on being perfect, we are learning about one another again, this might be what I've been missing. The night we slept together was the only time all week. We needed that to cut the tension and we were drunk. It was surprisingly not awkward the next morning.

"Hey Mare" Tristan says walking up to me as I wait outside Bergdorf's for his late ass and breaking me from my mind.

"Hey" I say finishing off the coffee I was holding. We have to get clothes for the engagement party tomorrow night and for the cruise that we are leaving for on Monday.

"Ready" he questions and nod. He opens the door for me and we enter. We start out looking at Armani, looking for a suit and dress shirt for Tristan. Rachel demanded that he gets a new one. He goes one way and I wonder around looking.

"That would look great on you love" I hear someone say as I'm holding up a two piece sapphire blue and white detail bikini. I turn and see Finn there.

"Hey Finn" I state and he surprises me and hugs me.

"Shopping for the lovely cruise" he laughs.

"Yes, there's no getting out of it so I figure let's try to make a dent in the plastic while I'm at it" I laugh

"What are you doing here?" I question.

"Need a new shirt to tomorrow love, Steph decided that the other one needs to be retired" he laughs pointing over to Steph who's fighting with Colin.

"I didn't know you all were coming" I say confused.

"What, we thought it was you who sent it" he says looking oddly at me.

"My mother and Emily were in charge of the guest list" Tristan says walking over with two suits.

"TJ" Finn shakes his hand as I hold one suit.

"I like the navy one Tris" I state.

"Really didn't mom say black though?" he questions.

"Are we going to listen to the elders or do this our way" I counter him.

"Navy it is then" he says kissing my hair and taking the suits before heading to the dressing room.

"You two look cozy" Steph says walking over.

"We are trying to make the best of a horrible situation" I state.

"Logan's not coming tomorrow" she states and I nod.

"I figured as much" I state grabbing a white strapless dress from the rack. I don't want to show it but part of me is disappointed.

"You were aware that he got the invitation then" Colin questions handing Steph two ties before she dismisses them both and heads over to the counter herself.

"I figured that since it seems all of you are invited that it was only natural for the Huntzbergers to be invited as well. I wouldn't be able to make it through the night if roles were reversed" I say honestly.

"Mare" Tristan yells and I look back at him.

"He's hopeless let me go" I say looking at Finn and Colin before heading to Tristan. I hear them laughing as I walk away.

"You're hopeless" I laugh as he as a blue shirt and navy pants on.

"This is why I need you" he says encircling my waist with his arms.

"To dress you, do I look like your mother?" I reply and he laughs. "I don't like the navy anymore" I state looking at him.

"Then find something else and I'll treat you to lunch" he states.

"You already were" I laugh walking away. Tristan decided on a black suit with gray striped dress shirt and diamond design cut tie. He looked great in it. It's going to be hard to keep my hands off him all night. I ended up with three dresses and the bathing suit. We decided that we'll wait for lunch until we pick up my dress and get some more shopping done.

"Oh, Rory wonderful, your dress is finished and it looks perfection" Marco states as we walk into the quiet shop of Mandalay.

"Great" I smile handing Tristan the bag in my hand and he looks at me.

"I'll just wait here I guess" he smirks.

"Hush you, I'll be right out" I state following Marco to the fitting room. It's a deep purple deep front v neck dress that hugs all my curves and has gold and silver beading and embroidery on the v neck and sleeveless with a pencil skirt that I had them shorten to mid thigh. I step out and the look on Tristan face is priceless.

"Wow" he says staring at me.

"I take it you like it" I state walking to him and he nods.

"The flip flops are the complete package" he laughs and I look down.

"I know, I wonder if I can get away with them tomorrow" I smirk and he just shakes his head. I head back to change. I take off my dress and hang it back up, when the door opens and he pushing me deeper into the dressing room.

"What are you…?" I start when he captures my lips with his and encircles my waist with his arms pulling me close. I guess the dress did it's job. Making him want me. I wrap my arms around his neck and let him kiss me.

"You're so sexy Mare" he states.

"I'm half naked Tristan, of course you think that" I smirk.

"No, that's just a perk" he smirks lifting me up and sitting on the changing bench so that I'm straddling him.

"This isn't going slow, Tris" I say as he's kissing my neck and have to suppress a moan.

"You're right" he says stopping and I look at him.

"Screw it" I state capturing his lips with mine and reaching between us to his belt.

"Mare" he says hoarsely as I begin to play with his already hard erection, grinding into him.

"I need you Tris" I say nibbling at his ear. That's all that it took, he repositioned us and took me right there in the changing room; the danger of being caught, the adventurous side of us coming together, the desire to be with one another overwhelming.

"Wow" I whisper against his chest.

"Now, lets' feed you because I definitely want to repeat of that and you'll need energy" he says kissing me lightly before getting up.

A half hour later after paying for my dress and other clothes that we had we are walking towards to Chinese Palace for lunch. Tristan and I are snuggling into each other as we walk. It feels completely different than with Logan. Usually with Logan, him and the guys are complaining and they decide to leave Steph and I alone with their cards to shop. We find them three hours later in the closet bar almost drunk. Tristan loves watching me try things on and gives me an honest opinion. He said in high school, that being a good boyfriend is being supportive and if that means shopping for hours at a time than so be it.

"Am I seeing things" we hear and look up to see Maddie and Louise loaded down with bags.

"Oh my god" I say turning around and hugging them both.

"Nice to see you too Gilmore, but why the hell didn't we know that the two of you were back together until we received the invitation" Louise questions He just looks at her and rolls his eyes.

"We are sideswiped with this before graduation and just trying to figure it all out" I state.

"So you're not together but engaged" Maddie says.

"No we are but we're trying this slow, right Mare" Tristan winks at me.

"Something like that" I state glancing at the 5 carat diamond on my finger. It was Elizabeth's. Janlan gave it to Tristan for me instead of the one the Rachel had. This one was meant for Tristan all alone. It's also the same one he proposed with, while in high school.

"You two were always made for one another. I knew it was only a matter a time for you both to stop being so stubborn and see it again" Louise states.

"Thanks" Tristan and I say together and she laughs. "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow. We still have shopping to do" Maddie states standing up.

"This one needs to eat" Tristan laughs opening the door to the Palace.

"Always" I smile going inside.

Tristan and I had a great lunch and it was carefree. We talked about the difference between the LDB and the Princeton chapter. Their crazy antics at the gatherings; their death defying stunts including Mary Poppins' umbrella drop and my article from sophomore year that every chapter got a copy of courtesy of Papa Huntzberger. We decided to hit Bloomingdales and Neiman's before heading home. We only had today to shop since we're leaving Monday and I still need shoes. A Gilmore Girl needs her shoes!!

"I'm telling you Mare, the white ones are more functional" Tristan says for the fifth time as we sit in the shoe department. The white slides would go with more outfits that i purchased today.

"But these are so cute" I say looking in the mirror at the light blue thong heels on my feet.

"I agree with you RG" I hear and see Steph again coming closer.

"See Steph agrees" I smile.

"Just get both and move on already" Tristan states frustrated because he ran his hand over his barely there hair. He doesn't mind the shopping, but the shoe department he hates. I know that and milk it for all it's worth.

"But what about these" I state holding up black stilettos Mary Jane's and showing him.

"Add your Chilton skirt and I'll personally buy them if you promise to wear them tonight for me " he smirks.

"Do I want to know" Steph questions smirking at Tristan and I laugh, she hands me white gladiator sandals and flip flops.

"Perfect" I state handing them all to the sales clerk and he looks at me and then to Tristan. He just nods and the guy turns to grab the sizes from the back room.

"Why do they always do that?" I question. even when shopping with Logan, teh sales clerks look at them for confirmation.

"Two girls and one guy, they assume I'm paying" Tristan says. "Where is that cousin of mine anyways" he questions and Steph points across the way at the three guys standing there.

"Oh that's not good" I say as the three stooges come closer.

"Buying out the shoe department again, Ace" Logan smirks.

"Nope, just the size 7's" I laugh as the guy comes back with help and the ten boxes.

"Love, do you really need stiletto Mary Jane's" Finn questions holding up the box and looking inside.

"Yes" I state smirking at Tristan.

"Wait, don't you have them already" he says as it dawns on him that I do. I wore them with my uniform all junior year.

"But these have a sparkly buckle, the others don't. I want them Tris, please" I pout using the bambi eyes.

"Not the look Mare...fine get them" he groans shaking his head. I smile happily at him.

"You gave in too easy there Cous" Colin laughs.

"Oh, like the three of you don't, do I need to remind you all of the shoe torture last year that we did at Manolo, Choo, and Gucci" I smirk at the three guys and they cringe.

"RG spent over 10 grand on shoes and we thought Huntzberger was going to pass out" Steph laughs.

"Try explaining that you the dark Lord, he wasn't happy" Logan states looking at Tristan.

"That's nothing, she did that with Lorelai in an hour during high school" Tristan laughs and I throw a flip flop at him.

"It was 5 grand that time Bible boy and you were the one that told Mom that she could have anything she wanted. You should know better than to tell a Gilmore Girl that especially in a shoe store" I state lifting the bottom of the dress bag to see if the black heels match right.

"Oh, let me see" Steph says peeking into the bag. "Gilmore that's hot" she says stunned at the dress and the boys look at me.

"Finny wants to see too" Finn states coming closer and I pull the bag away.

"You all can wait until tomorrow" I say and Logan looks away. I feel awful right now and the shopping bug disappeared immediately. I don't want to shop anymore.

"Hey mare, I'm going to say something and I might regret this later, but go talk to Logan and I'll pay for everything" Tristan whispers coming to me and I look at him.

"We said everything last week. there's nothing left to say to one another" I say.

"It would make you both feel better, trust me, I know what it feels like to lose you and I won't wish that feeling on my worst enemy" he says picking up the shoe boxes and heading to the counter. Tristan may be right, so I pick up my purse and walk over to Logan.

"Can we talk" I say catching Logan by surprise.

"Sure" he says leading me out of the shoe department and into the coffee shop upstairs.

"I'm sorry I stormed out last week" I state breaking the silence at the table after we ordered coffee.

"No, you had every right. I was acting like a jerk" he states and I nod.

"So you're going to go through with all this" he questions and he looks broken.

"There's no way out, the lawyers checked it and since the baby was technically born, it's not a loophole. We're just trying to make the best of it" I say and he lays his hand over mine.

"I wish there was something that I could do to change this for you" he says and look up.

"Is there any way that I won't lose you, even if we have to be friends Logan?" I question hoping because he's become my best friend over the last three years.

"I want that, but it's going to take some time Ace. I need to get away and try to move on. We were never really friends before everything, but I think I would like that" he smiles.

"I'm not going anywhere Logan. I'll always be here to talk to if you need it" I smile standing up as I see Tristan and everyone coming closer to the shop.

"Neither am I Ace, just know that if he hurts you again, I'll kill him" he smirks.

"Take a number Huntzberger" I laugh and he pulls me in for a hug.

"You'll always have a piece of my heart Ace" he whispers.

"So will you" I say kissing his cheek before breaking the hug and heading to help Tristan with the bags. I do feel some closer but it still hurts.

Okay what do you think. I know it was fluff!!


	10. Let's change the game

AN: Thanks for the reviews so therefore you get two updates!!

Ch 10

"Mare, come on we're going to be late and I don't want deal with your grandmother without at least three drinks in me" Tristan complains outside our private bathroom in the main house at the Dugrays. The elders refuse to let us get dressed in the pool house. Just another way to make sure we do as we are told. He's been doing this for the last half hour and it's irritating.

"Tristan if you don't stop yelling, I'm going to hit you and then you can explain to your mother that you are a huge pain in butt and that's why you have a black eye" I yell walking out of the bathroom finally finished with my hair and makeup.

"Well if your grandmother wasn't so insistent on a pre party evaluation, I could calm down. They have been yelling commands at us all day and I want to hit something. Why does Emily have to be such a nag?" he yells.

"Right like this whole thing is her fault, you're father isn't any better. Every time I walk by he's like I'm watching you. You will not ruin this young lady. You will do what you're told" I scream.

"No, it's your mother's fault for running away 21 years ago and now they making us suffer. They want to make sure you don't do the same thing" he screams at me and that's one step too far. I slap him across the face.

"I hate you" I yell storming out of the bedroom and I hear him punch something.

"Rory, that's unladylike" grandma scold me as I stomp down the stairs.

"Grandma, leave me alone" I snap walking past her and to the bar. She stunned but continues to the kitchen to yell at the maids.

"Vodka on the rocks" I state and the bartender looks at me. "Now" I demand and he pours it. As soon as he hands it to me, I down it. "One more" I state and he does it.

"Mare" I hear from behind me.

"Tristan, do me and yourself a favor and stay away from me unless we have to be next to each other. I'm so pissed at you for that comment that I can't be held liable for what I will do. You may not make it to the end of the night" I state without turning around.

"I'm sorry, you know I don't mean it Mare, I love Lorelai. It's just dealing with all of them in the same room" he says touching my arm and flinch.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Dugray" I state grabbing my glass and walking away. I need to cool off. It's been hell here since we arrived home from New York. Rachel, Francine and Grandma has been on my back about wedding details to tell everyone tonight. Derek and grandpa has wanted to talk about pre-nups and Janlan is the only normal one. We barely got five hours of sleep last night before grandma barged into the pool house at 6 am with last minute details for this party. It's been no stop all day. I barely saw Tristan and when I did it was in the hall. He hates this just as much as I do. Why can't they just slow down a little? We kept our distance for a good two hours until grandma demanded us to greet guests at the beginning of the party. I placed the society smile on my face and he looked at me. He knows I hate this, the act of being the perfect society granddaughter and fiancé. "Excuse us" he says taking my hand after we said hello to Colin and the gang. Surprisingly Logan was there. He pulled me into the side den that Derek normally locks to avoid sub parties. He locks the door behind us and turns to me.

"You need to forgive me. I can't make it though tonight with a pissed off Gilmore. I will never survive" he states.

"I already did, an hour ago" I smirk.

"Then why the cold shoulder" he questions coming closer.

"Because you were right, they are doing all this because of what mom and dad did. I'm just tired of playing their game. Why can't they see that we're doing all this for them? It's like no matter what he do it's not good enough. I'm sick of it" I say and he hugs me.

"Then let's change it on them" he says caressing my cheek and I look at him.

"What do you have in mind, Dugray?" I smirk as he relays the plan he thought of and I smile. Leave it to Tristan to think of running away.

"Do you think we can get away with that?" I questions and he smirks.

"Come on Gilmore, you forget who you are talking to, all we have to do is get through tonight and in a few hours will be gone" he winks heading to the door.

We spend the rest of the night pretending to be the perfect couple for the elders. Playing the part that is Oscar worthy, the small kisses, the dancing; the speech to the guests, everything they wanted. We circulated like we were taught and made small talk. We only spend a few minutes with our friends because it will seem like we didn't want this party. There were no comments from them, they thought their plan worked. It was only Mom, Dad and Janlan who saw what we were doing.

"Okay spill kid what's with the body snatcher act the two of you are doing" Mom questions pulling me to a corner close to the end of the party.

"What are you talking about? This is exactly what everyone wants, you included. Tristan and I together, being the perfect couple you all know. Isn't that what you wanted when you called them? You got your wish Mom, I'll marry Tristan and will be happy" I state kissing her cheek and walking back to Tristan. I really should have told her but payback is so sweet.

"Everything okay sweetheart" Tristan questions me placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Nothing I can't handle darling" I smile at him and then the Dugrays. "I do love that dress Rory" Rachel says and nod.

"Tristan is so helpful while shopping, he choose the shoes" I state looking at the black Manolo's on my feet.

"Do you think I could dance with my soon to be cousin" Colin interrupts us.

"If you promise to return her" Tristan winks at Colin and the Dugrays and my grandparents laugh.

"Of course" Colin says guiding me to the dance floor.

"You look great Gilmore, but what's up with the miss society act. We all know you're good at it, but you have surpassed Finn on the acting" he questions and I laugh.

"Just giving them what they want McCrea" I say. "But it's not what you want or Tristan. I know my cousin and he wants the real you not this Emily puppet" he states.

"It was his idea" I smirk and he looks shocked and glances back at Tristan.

"You two are tricky that's for sure. I expect this from him but you are a different story. How long are the two of you going to keep this up" he laughs.

"Until this drag of a party is over" I say as the song ends and Tristan comes up to us.

"We can leave, Emily said that we shouldn't stay until the end" he states and smile genuinely at him.

"Let's go" I state and Colin laughs.

"Behave you two" he laughs.

"Maybe" Tristan and I say together before sliding out the side door to the pool house.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

We head to the pool house and change out of these clothes into something more comfortable for traveling. We grab the suitcases that are packed for Monday and Tristan brings them out to the limo he called earlier in the night. I excused myself from the party around 9 when I met with the messenger service and handing him the letters for the families to be delivered at 7am tomorrow. That covers the questioning about our whereabouts. We need to do this for us. We need to get away from them and show them that they can't control us. "Ready Mare" Tristan says coming back from loading the trunk.

"Are you sure we can do this" I question unsure if this is the right thing.

"Do you want to spend a summer trapped on a yacht with both our families doing what we are told or have summer to do whatever we please" he questions coming closer and taking my hands.

"You're right" I smile and grab my purse and cell. I glance at Tristan and then at the phone before leaving it on the counter.

"Good call" he says pulling his out of his pocket and placing it next to mine.

"Let's go" he smiles and we leave.

Did you see that coming? Or where you surprised? I wonder where they are going?


	11. I can't believe it

AN: this is the next chapter, it starts out with the letter they wrote to everyone. Review! It's not the best chapter but i thought you needed it!!

CH 11

_We have decided that we will be spending the summer together and without all of you. We refuse to be pawns in your life and have to control everything. This is our lives and we will do what we please. You want us to get married, we want this. No contact for the next three months. We need to find ourselves alone without interference. We need to find the reason we wanted to be together before and grow from there. You can't push us to be together when we barely know one another anymore. We will move to New York for school and plan the wedding we want in February and not August. That is too soon for the both of us. These months will give us what we need, privacy to be together. The chance to fall in love again and be in love when we marry one another, can you deny us of that? There is so much we need to get passed together and being with you all that can't happen. We will send you all a copy of the prenuptial agreement that we want and not what is beneficial for the companies. You will not change it, or we will elope and there will no agreement. Is that what you want? Know that we love you all and have to do this. We'll see you August—Love Rory and Tristan_

"I can't believe her" I state rereading the letter that was delivered. "What the hell is she doing? Wait until I see her" I state pacing the bedroom.

"What is it" Luke question.

"They ran away" I laugh. "My child, the smart one that doesn't go out in thunderstorms, the one that won't drive in the snow, and the one that got into 5 of the best colleges in the nation ran away" I state.

"Who, you don't mean Rory and Tristan do you. She wouldn't do that would she" he says taking the letter.

"Yeah I do" I say still not believing it. "She dropped out of Yale, Luke. This is nothing compared to that" I state heading to the kitchen. "Do you think they know yet" I question after pouring a cup of coffee as the phone goes off.

"I think so" Luke says as I answer it.

"What the hell has your daughter done? She can't just take off like this Lorelai. This is your entire fault Lorelai and you will fix it and now. Get to the house now" Mom yells and hangs up.

"They know and Mom isn't happy. I'm summoned to the house" I state heading upstairs to get dressed.

45 minutes later, I'm pulling up to see Chris waiting outside. "I guess you know about the disappearance act our daughter did" I laugh as he holds up a letter.

"I knew they hated this but this is extreme even for Rory" he says.

"But not the old Rory; she's still angry that I called them in the first place" I say realizing that the daughter I knew for the last four years is converting back to her old self and that scares me.

"You did what you thought was right. Dad made sure that there was no loopholes Lor, I hate him and them from doing this to her. But you were acting as a concern parent trying to protect her. I just wished there was more we could do to help them" Chris says and I nod. We head to the door as it opens.

"Good you're finally here" Mom scolds us. We enter the parlor to see the Dugrays already there and Francine. "Where are they" Derek demands of me.

"I'm just as clueless as the rest of you" I state pulling out my letter.

"Impossible. She tells you everything Lorelai" Mom states shaking her head at me.

"Not since I called them, which I'm regretting now" I state.

"Lorelai are you sure you don't have any idea where they went" Dad questions.

"I wish I did, did you try their cells" I state and Rachel places Rory's and what I assume is Tristan's cell phones on the table.

"The maid found them in the pool house this morning when she went to tell them breakfast was served" she says.

"They don't want to be found" Chris says.

"I say we leave them be" Janlan says and everyone looks at him.

"You don't believe that do you Dad? They are being irresponsible" Derek questions his father.

"They have been through more than most for their age. They have to figure out what they need to be happy. The only way for that to happen, is to leave them be" he answers and I agree. "They looked in love last night, I don't see why they did this" Mom says.

"That's exactly what they wanted you and those snotty friends of yours to think" I state.

"You make it sound like it's all entirely my fault Lorelai" she states.

"Let's see, having them at the graduation party without her knowing, than you pushed the engagement party up instead of having it in July and publishing the announcement the day after graduation" I say getting angry.

"You're the one who called Tristan and told him about the Logan proposing Lorelai so do not try to blame me for all this. You did your part too" she counters.

"And I regret that now since my daughter is god knows where with their son. We'll all be lucky if they return home at all" I state walking out.

"Lorelai wait" I hear dad say and I stop.

"Please if you do hear from her call me, we are just worried about her" he says.

"Dad, Rory is independent and more like me than you and Mom knows. She's with Tristan and the two of them are capable of running away without help from any of us. Let's just hope that she does call and comes home when they say or we might have lost them both forever" I state leaving the house.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

"Welcome to California Mare" Tristan says as we step off the plane.

"Why the hell would you take me here? This is the last place I want to be" I yell at him as we step into the terminal at LAX.

"Because you said that everyone runs away to California on you, your dad, Jess and now Logan. What you need is to face the past so that we can move on from it. Not to mention Kyle's house is here and we can crash at his place while he's in Europe" he smirks and I just follow him to baggage claim.

"Tristan, come on let's go to Europe, Thailand, Fiji anywhere but here" I plead with him as we walk further in the airport.

"Now, Mare I would think you didn't trust me" he smirks looking backwards at me.

"I don't know if I can yet" I state and he stops walking.

"What" he says with caution turning around.

"I don't know if I can trust you. You haven't done anything to prove that you deserve that trust again. Granted you did arrange all this and that's great, but trust is something else all together" I state and he looks up. He's trying to not yell.

"Sooner or later, you need learn that you can trust me. I want this and I refuse to ruin it again. All you need to do is stop being this shell of the person you became at Yale and be the Rory that I know. The Rory that you buried years ago and look in my eyes and see that I still love you and that you love me as well" he states walking away. I just stand there watching him leave. I really do hate people walking away from me. As people pass me I know I need to decide what I want. I could follow Tristan and spent the summer in sunny south California or get on another plane and leave him as well. But that wouldn't solve anything and we would be back at square one in August. I walk towards baggage claim and see that he already have our bags.

"I was beginning to think you deserted me" he smirks at me as I approach.

"No" I smile at him. He just laughs as I grab one of the suitcases and we head out into our summer together.


	12. Everything falling into place

An: i felt you all deserved a real chapter with TRORY interaction so here we go!! I don't own gilmore girls!!

Ch 12

"Kyle lives here?" I say surprised at the huge house with breathtaking views of the ocean and the Santa Monica Pier.

It's his mother's home, but she's in Nevada with her new husband for the summer. She said we can use it since Kyle's in Europe with Amy his fiancé" Tristan says walking out and encircling my waist from behind as we watch the waves crash into the shore.

"I figured this is private, almost paradise for us without leaving the country Mare, but if you still want to leave in a few days we will. We could meet up with Kyle in Amsterdam if you want" he says while his chin is on my shoulder.

"No, there is a reason why you wanted to be here and I can learn to surf" I state and he laughs.

"You surf, I have to see this. I wonder if Pamela has a video camera around here somewhere" he laughs harder going into the house.

"Hey I could have a hidden ability for it you never know" I state following him.

"I doubt that" he laughs from upstairs.

"Tristan" I state following him.

"Yes" he says pulling me out of the hallway into this gorgeous white room with silver accents and the view is amazing. He doesn't give me time to explore the room before he pulls me to him and kisses me passionately.

"I want you to relax" he says lifting me up and carrying me to the bed kissing me lightly so I can't reply.

"I want to you to forget about Connecticut and feel free" he says laying me on the bed and crawling over me before kissing me again.

"I want you to feel how much I want you, need you and love you every day" he says kissing my neck and I moan lightly.

"I want you to let me show you that you're still that girl, the one that everyone wants to be, the girl I know you are" he says pulling my straps of my tank top over my shoulder and leaving kisses there.

"Tris" I say and he places a finger on my lips.

"No talking, you need to listen" he says before kissing me passionately and I give in.

"I want you to fall back in love with me and feel my love for you" he says lifting my shirt completely off and tosses it to the size.

"I want you find yourself here and find yourself wanting to stay in my arms forever" he says kissing down my chest, caressing my breast lightly. His hands are always amazing.

"I want you to want me just as much as I want you" he says pushing the straps of my bra off and kissing collarbones. I couldn't help it but moan at his actions.

"I want you to be able to trust me again. That I will never hurt you again; that you're all I ever wanted; that you will always be the woman that my heart belongs to" he says leaving small intimate kisses down my side as his hands slide down my back and unclasps my bra. It soon joins my shirt on the floor.

"I want to be the guy that your heart belongs to, I want to be the one you want to be with forever" he says running his tongue across on hip bone and across my stomach just above the skirt line. I shiver as the desire for him increase. He smirks before continuing.

"I want to be the man you saw in my at Chilton, I want to be the man that you always knew I could be, I want to be worthy of your love" he says unbuttoning my skirt and siding it down and off before kissing my ankle and up my leg. God, I love it when he does that.

"I want to be the only guy you ever touch, the only man that you desire, the only man able to touch you intimately, the only man to make love to you" he say kissing the side of my inner thigh and I involuntary buck up towards him. I want him so bad right now.

"Do you want that" he says kissing under my chin as his fingers play with the sides of my thong and all I want is to feel those fingers in me. I nod enthusiastically and he smirks before leaning up and removing his shirt.

"Do you want me" he says resuming the kisses down my chest and I whimper as I feel a finger loop my thong and grace my core. He's good.

"Do you want me to make love you like no one else ever did" he says as the kisses get lower and he lightly sucks the place instead. I'm going to orgasm before he even does anything to me. I nod again closing my eyes. I don't need to see him to know that he's smirking as he feels my wetness.

"Do you trust me" he says as he pauses all movement and I lift my head to look at him.

"Do you" he says and I see the lust and desire in his eyes.

"Make love to me like only you know how. Make me yours forever" I say almost whimpering for him to continue.

"But do you trust me" he says and I move so I can knee in front of him and be eye level.

"I do trust you" I say kissing him passionately this time and he pulls me closer before lying me back down so he can remove his pants.

"Do you feel what you do to me" he says hoarsely as his harden erection is pressing against my inner thigh.

"I want you" I say wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him closer. He's so close, I can feel the tip of him on my core.

"Hold on" he smirks looking at me trying to get up but I stop him.

"No" I say and he looks at me.

"Rory" he says not understanding.

"Make love to me Tristan. Let me feel you again" I say and he looks at me.

"This could change everything, are you sure" he questions.

"Everything is finally back to where should have been all alone. We're finally together so nothing else matter Tris" I state knowing that it was always Tristan. I held myself back because of him and now we're together, I don't want to waste time.

"I love you" he says caressing my cheek and wiping the small tear that falling.

"I love you too" I say before he kisses me and I feel that love. I feel him enter me and buck up a little to give him better angle.

"Look at me" he says softly and I do.

"You okay" he questions not moving and nod. He begins to move and it fell into a place of ecstasy. The one of kind ecstasy that only Tristan can cause me to have, Logan never did this. I feel like every barrier I built up over the last few years broke down now that I have him back. We remain slow and passionate, feeling one another, taking our time and making love to one another like it's the first time all over again. We pull each other into ecstasy together and I never felt so close, so intimate with anyone. He rolls off and gets up and I watch him so carefree walking naked to the bathroom. I smile at the feeling that he's mine. That I don't have to share him with anyone and I like that.

"What" he smiles crawling back into bed next to me.

"You're really mine aren't you, finally" I say crying slightly.

"All yours Mare" he says wiping the tears away before I snuggle into his side and I close my eyes.


	13. Returning to What we left

**AN:** Thank you for everyone that reviewed and I hope you like this chapter. Review and let me know!!

**Chapter 13**

Three months later

Tristan and I arrived back in New York last night from California and we went straight to the apartment that we bought. We flew back about a month ago to look at it and purchased it immediately. It is a four bedroom penthouse in Manhattan and I loved bookcases in the walls of the den. State of the art appliances that Tristan liked and the view was amazing. He's the only one that cooks so he would be in the kitchen the most. We shopped in LA for furnishes and had Louise and Maddie, arrange the house. We'll get the more personal belongings this weekend when we are in Hartford. Pop was the only one that we contacted and he brought the check to NY for us.

_Flashback_

"_Rory, Tristan, my you two look wonderful" Janlan greets us as we approach the table in Capriani's. _

"_Hey Pop" Tristan says greeting his grandfather with a hug after dropping my hand. _

"_And you my dear look divine" he says and I smile giving the man a kiss on the cheek as Tristan holds out my chair between the two of them. _

"_Thank you, it's something about the California air, I just feel full of life" I smile. _

"_And love, I believe" Janlan smirks as Tristan lifts my hand kissing it. _

"_Yes, that too" he says smiling at me. _

"_Well, I'm delighted. I always knew the two of you would find your way back to one another just like my Lizzy and I" he says and Tristan looks confused. Janlan explained that months before they were to be married and Janlan let her go because he knew that she loved him. And sure enough after 2 months away with her girlfriends, she showed up and they were married less than two weeks later in the most romantic villa in Italy that he purchased for her 5 years later as a wedding gift. They were married 42 years before Lizzy passed. _

"_Oh Pop look what you did" Tristan says pulling me closer and hugging me. I'm crying because it was beautiful and romantic. _

"_That's the villa that we stayed at" I questions wiping my eyes. _

"_Yes it was and it's now yours my dear" he says handing me keys. _

"_Wait…what" I say stunned. _

"_Pop" Tristan says knowing how much the villa means to Janlan. _

"_You're grandmother would want you to have it, TJ, it's a place where memories are made, romance is found and I hope that it brings you and Rory as much love, fortune and desire as we had" he states and I'm crying again. _

"_Mare, are you okay" he says and I nod. _

"_Now if you excuse me, I'm an old man and need to use the restrooms" Janlan jokes standing up. _

"_I love you" I say looking at Tristan. "I love you too" he says caressing my cheek before kissing me softly. _

"_Young love is the most incredible thing" the older woman behind us says and I smile. _

"_They sure are" Janlan says returning. We ordered dinner and we filled Janlan on everything we did this summer. It was great just being with the two best men in the Dugray family. Janlan told us about the families' reactions and how he managed to get all the receipts from the accountant before Derek saw them. Dad receives mine and I have talked to him briefly and Mom when I called to check in. _

"_So, I contacted the lawyers and issued this to me alone in cash like you wanted" he says pulling a white envelope out of his jacket packet and handing it to Tristan as we finish dessert. _

"_Thank you" I say touching his hand. "You both did what you had to, and for that I'm proud of the both of you" he says and I smile. _

"_Thanks Pop, really" Tristan says as the check arrives. _

"_Don't even think about it my boy, dinner is on me" Janlan says and I laugh at Tristan's face._

"_Fine but next time I'm paying" he states and Janlan looks at me. _

"_Boy, it's all my money you're using anyways" he laughs. _

"_I will see you both soon" he says leaving us to retire home. "Soon, I promise" I say hugging him. _

_End of flashback_

"What are you thinking about" Tristan says leaning on the doorframe of the bedroom watching me in bed.

"That everything will change now. We're going to NYU next week. We have this huge society wedding to plan that either one of us want, that they will have complete control again" I state and he comes and crawls back in bed.

"Mare, you're over thinking again. We bought this place instead of using the penthouse they wanted us to use. We may be attending NYU but not for what they want. We are changing everything to what we want and they get the uniting of families" he says pulling me into his side and hugging me.

"You think they'll be mad that I want to teach?" I question. I don't want to be a lawyer or work in insurance. I watched this summer camp on the beach with counselors and their kids teaching them about the sand and waves. That's when it hit me and I told Tristan and he loved it.

"Who would hate the idea of you teaching children about your passion of writing and how they can believe in their selves? Hell, Mare if you didn't harp on me during junior year, I might still be in Chilton" he states and I look at him.

"Tristan, I think Mr. Medina passed us both because he was tired of breaking up the make out sessions during group work" I laugh.

"Hey when you're good, you're good" he smirks rolling himself over me and kissing down my neck. We start getting all heavy into the make out and he reaches of the side draw for a condom when someone bangs on the door, both new cell phones go off and the house phone. We look at each other with desire and I nod. He continues for the condom and slip it on and goes to enter me when we here Emily yelling with Rachel, my mother and Francine at the door.

"Lorelai Leigh…Tristan Janlan…Open this door now" he falls on top of me and I laugh.

"I really hate my mother, quickest way to ruin the erection" he states getting up and I laugh as he rips the condom off and pulling his sweatpants back on.

"Tristan" I whine hating that we have to stop.

"Get dressed that last time they found us half naked, we got a three hour lecture from my mother and father" he demands and I giggle.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell is going on here" Derek yells throwing the doors open to Tristan's room. _

"_Dad" he yells throwing the comforter over us. _

"_The two of you up and downstairs now Tristan" he yells and slams the doors close. _

"_I'm so sorry" Tristan says as I hide under the covers. _

"_Mare, come on look at me" he says pulling the covers down and looking at me. _

"_My mother is going to love this, me getting caught having sex with my boyfriend in his room by his father…it's so…so Lorelai" I laugh covering my face with the pillow. _

"_Tristan" we here Derek bellow through the intercom. _

"_Come on feisty. The sooner we get this over with the faster I can make you scream again" he smirks getting up. _

"_Change of revue right" I smirk grabbing my bra and panties off the floor. _

"_Definitely, maybe this time Lorelai can walk in on us and all our parents will know" he states and I throw the pillow at him. We arrive downstairs to see Derek pacing the fireplace and Rachel sipping on a martini._

"_What the hell were you two doing?" Derek yells. _

"_The same thing we have been for months Dad" Tristan says and he throws the glass he was holding across the room. _

"_Do you even have any idea what could happen. God Tristan, think for once in your life" Derek that's and that started the three hour lecture of protective sex and not having sex at all. "Neither one of you are prepared for a baby; that's exactly what is going to happen if you keep this up. Do you want to become your mother and ruin his life too with a baby?" He yells and I'm furious. _

"_Derek" Rachel says. _

"_Dad" Tristan adds. _

"_No" I say standing up and walking out of the house to my car. _

"_Rory" Tristan yells coming up behind me and encircling my waist with his arms. "Baby, come on don't do this. Don't run away from me. That's my dad, he's an ass and you know it" Tristan states holding me tightly. _

"_I'm not running away from you Tristan, I just need to get away from your father before I'm not welcomed here anymore" I state. _

"_Then let's go" he says walking around to the passenger side and gets in. With one more look at the Dugrays mansion we leave for New York._

_End of Flashback_

"Welcome back" grandma says hugging me and I see Mom smirking at me.

"You look great, amazing, and so tan" Rachel says.

"And you look tone and muscular" Mom says squeezing Tristan bicep.

"Now on to bigger things" Francine says handing me a huge white binder and I look at Tristan who's trying not to laugh.

"What is this" I question handing it to him to carry, it's too damn heavy for me.

"Your wedding of the century of course" Emily says and I feel faint. Everything goes blaring and I feel like I'm falling.

Oh no...A cliffhanger... What will happen?


	14. Dreams coming true

AN: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but it just happened so here is a fast update for you all. Tell me if you saw it coming and what should come next?

CH 14

"Hey you" Tristan says leaning on the doorframe of our bedroom looking at me.

"Hi" I say as he comes closer.

"How are you feeling?" he questions.

"Lightheaded and weak" I say rubbing my eyes.

"Want something to eat" he questions.

"No, I'm slightly nauseas too" I say sitting up.

"That's what Lorelai was afraid of" he says handing me a brown bag he was holding.

"She got everyone out of here, saying that it was the time difference and you needed sleep. But she wants you to call her after that" he says indicating to the bag I'm now holding.

"Are you kidding me" I state looking in and seeing five pregnancy tests.

"She brought them back after she made sure they weren't following her and I was trying to get the doctor, which you have an appointment on Tuesday but maybe we should do this first and see what we're facing" he says and I look at him.

"I don't know if I can" I say pushing the bag back to him.

"Rory, please" he says and I shake my head and getting out of bed and getting dizzy again. Tristan catches me and I cry. I can't handle this. Not now. "Mare" he says holding me. "Talk to me" he says sitting us back down on the bed.

"What if I lose this one? What if we start arguing and fighting again? What if you cheat on me and history repeats itself?" I cry into his chest.

"Rory, I love you" he says kneeling down in front of me.

"I love you too" I say touching his cheek.

"And if you are, then it'll be amazing and everything we ever wanted" he says touching my stomach.

"Marry me" I say and he looks stunned.

"What" he says standing up and I do too.

"Marry me, let's take a plane to Vegas and get married. Just us than come back and take these" I state holding the bag out.

"Rory" he says looking at me.

"Fine, I'll take them with us, but I need this Tristan. I need to know that you're mine and that if I am pregnant that you're not going to run off and sleep with the next blonde bimbo you see" I state pulling a dress out of my closet.

"No" he says and I stop.

"Excuse me" I state unsure if I heard him correctly.

"I'm not going to marry you to give you the comfort that I'm not going to cheat on you. You need to trust me enough that I will never do that and rings aren't going to change that Rory" he says.

"We didn't have them last time and you were there front row to see what happened, Tristan; I need this" I yell.

"Then do it alone" he states walking out of the bedroom and out the front door. I just stare at his spot and then cripple to the floor in tears.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

"Mare" I hear Tristan say softly rubbing my back. I must have fallen asleep on the floor by the bedroom.

"Tristan" I cry launching myself into his arms. He came back. He came back and doesn't smell like cheap whores and alcohol.

"I'm sorry baby" he says holding me tight.

"Where did you go" I say as he wipes the tears away on my face.

"Nowhere, I was in the hall and hear you cry and couldn't leave. I love you and I hate seeing or hearing you in pain. But Mare, it hurts me that you can't trust me. It hurts that you can't see past those mistakes for us and our future. I love you with all my heart, but I need you to trust me" he says breaking down.

"I do trust you. I trust you more than I ever trusted anyone and that includes you in Chilton. I'm just so scared at the thought that I might be pregnant and it never happening. I can't give birth again Tristan without being able to bring our baby home. I won't survive that" I state crying.

"Then we make sure that your dream comes true and that we get to bring this one home, but first we need to find out if you are" he says standing us up and handing me the bag. "I'll be right here Mare" he states as I turn around and head to the bathroom.

I take all five tests and come out and grab my phone setting the timer. "We have five minutes" I say as he comes in with a glass of water.

"Then we wait" he says handing me the water and sitting next to me.

"We'll be okay you know" he says taking my hand and I look at him. "How do you know" I say and he hands me a list.

"You made a list" I say surprised. The old Tristan would have never done this.

"You like yours pro/con list and I like lists" he smirks.

"I love it" I say smiling and pulling my knees under me and hand him the water as I begin to read the list.

"Mare" he says and I hush him as I read. He's good. He has everything on there from what to do with the families' now to Christmas in Stars Hollow. "Mare" he says again.

"Hold on" I state reading the last page. "You want to get married in the villa" I state reading the last line.

"Yes" he says and I straddle him.

"That is the most romantic thing in the world" I say kissing him on every word.

"As much as I love you sitting like this and want to continue it, the timer just went off" he states and I look at him.

"Shit" I state jumping up and heading to the bathroom. I walk back out to see Tristan pacing the front of the bed.

"Tris" I say and he stops and looks at me. "We're having a baby" I say and he picks me up and swings me around.


	15. Reactions

AN: Thanx for all the reviews and keep them coming. i don't own Gilmore Girls

Ch 15

"Are you insane they will never go for that" Tristan states as we're getting ready for mandatory dinner at the Dugrays. Classes start on Monday and we have to tell them about the baby. We went to the doctors on Tuesdays to confirm that I was pregnant with estimated due date of March 8th and conception date of June 18th. It put us both at ease that it was guaranteed Tristan's since the last time I slept with Logan was May. So it's now August 27 and I'm 10 weeks.

"They will have to" I state walking out of the bathroom in a pink spaghetti strap baby doll dress and white sandals.

"Mare, they are going to be through the roof about the baby and now we have to tell them that we are postponing the wedding until the end of May because you want to lose the weight. We'll be lucky if they don't march us to the church Sunday" he state walking out of the closet.

"I don't care. I want to be married in Italy and it was be spring and I'm sorry if I want our child there. If they don't like they don't have to come" I state.

"Someone has claws out today" he smirks leaning closer and kissing me "You look great by the way" he says.

"Let's go, I'm starved can we stop for a snack" I states walking towards the living room and hear him laughing.

**Dugray's**

"You're late" Mom states waiting outside for us.

"Someone needed a snack" Tristan replies and she laughs.

"Starting already" She laughs. I called mom after we celebrated and told her. She drove down to come to the doctors with us on Tuesday and we went shopping for school afterwards. She's excited, but she understands why we're cautious.

"Tacos and a chocolate milkshake" I state and she looks almost sick.

"That's nasty even for us kid" she says ringing the bell.

"They are in the parlor" the maid says escorting us inside.

"Congratulations" Grandma, Rachel and Francine yell greeting us.

"Um…" I say looking at Mom and Tristan who look just as shocked as I am. "Oh, Rory don't look so surprised. You're mother used to faint at the beginning of her pregnancy too, we thought she was starving herself but we realized finally it was you" grandma says hugging me.

"What did the doctor say" Rachel questions.

"10 weeks due March 8th" I state hugging her and Francine.

"I guess that mermaid dress we found isn't going to fit Emily" Francine says and I look at grandma.

"I goes not unless…what would you two say about waiting until after the baby is born. Just a few months let's say May" she says and I look at Tristan.

"Can we have it at the Villa" he questions and they look at Pop who's smirking at us. "Of course my boy" he says.

"End of May, an Italian theme but just family and small nothing too big" I state.

"The villa can only hold about 100 people" Rachel adds telling my grandmothers.

"We can cut people out; that's fine. I wonder if they could make a dress for the baby to match her" Francine says.

"Whoa who says anything about a girl" Tristan says cutting the matching dress talk in half.

"Fine, a tux too, one of each just to be safe" Emily states and they go off on wedding and baby talk.

"Did we walk into a parallel universe" I question Mom and Tristan.

"We walked in, they screamed in delight and now they are changing everything to what we want…yep twilight zone" Tristan says kissing my temple.

"What about school my dear" Grandpa questions me as the women are off in wedding mode.

"I will do this semester and take off spring because of the baby and finish next fall" I say, Tristan and I already discussed that.

"She also is looking into online classes that are 6 weeks long for spring so she has something to do" Tristan says handing me a glass of water.

"Well that seems fine" he says as Derek Dugray walks in finally. "I'm here. I'm sorry" he says kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Derek, your son as incredible news for you" Rachel says smiling at us.

"Tristan" he says turning to look at us.

"Rory's pregnant" Tristan says lifting my hand and kissing it. He's so happy.

"Are you sure it's yours this time" he states and Tristan look furious.

"Just because you can't stay loyal to one woman doesn't mean I can't. I love Rory and our baby. Everyone else is thrilled for us why can't you be" he snaps at his father and I haven't seen him this pissed off since May when he found me with Logan.

"It's not you I was talking about son" he states.

"The baby was conceived in June Mr. Dugray while we were in California and this is the exact reason why we left" I state standing up next to Tristan.

"And what is that Lorelai because you refuse to see what you're doing, by dragging not only your family name through the mud but ours too" he yells. ,

"That's rich coming from you, since you were so adamant about getting us married off to save your precious company. Guess what, that won't happen now" I states storming out of the house.

"Mare" Tristan says running up behind me.

"I hate him Tristan, God I know he's your father and the baby's grandfather but I hate him. He made it clear that he hates me for making you do everything once again" I say getting more upset.

"You need to calm down, it's not good for you or the baby, Rory" he says rubbing my arms.

"I'm sorry" Pop says coming out of the house.

"Why is dad doing this? He was so for it months ago and now it's like he doesn't want this to happen?" Tristan questions Janlan as I bury by head in his chest calming myself down.

"He got the call from NYU about the classes son; neither of you are following the plan. He's afraid that the company will crumble without a Dugray at the head. He's under intense pressure and that's not an excuse, but instead of blaming himself he finds it easier to blame you my dear" Janlan says rubbing my back.

"I'll do it" Tristan says and I look at him.

"What, no Tristan you love to draw and you were so excited about the architecture classes. I can't let you give it up" I say looking up.

"It's my choice Rory, Dugray enterprises have been in our family for generations and no one but a Dugray has sat as CEO. It's what I have to do. I can still draw, Mare. Just not as often" he says touching my cheek.

"Then I do what they want as well, I can't be the only one that gets her dream Tris" I state.

"No, you don't realize it yet do you? Having you as my wife, having children with you is my dream. It won't matter what job I do, as long as I have you then I get my dream" Tristan says and I'm crying.

"Sweetheart there's no need to cry" Janlan says.

"Pop can you give us a minute" Tristan questions and Janlan nods and returns to the house.

"Come with me" he says taking my hand and walking around the house. We end up at the pool house.

"Tristan what are we doing here?" I question as he opens the door and pulls me inside.

"This is the past, Rory. This is what we all have put behind us" he says walking to the side room and unlocking it.

"Tristan, please" I say but he opens it anyways and walks inside. Even when we were here in May, I couldn't open the door. I couldn't even touch it.

"No one has been in here in 4 years Rory" he says as I approach the baby's nursery and you can see the expensive furniture that is covered in dust and cobwebs. He's right, this is in the past and we need to move on and close this chapter of our lives.

"Tristan" I say stepping into the room for the first time and he smiles at me.

"Small steps" he says and I nod.

"What's that" I say spotting a white box on the dressing table.

"That is a gift that I brought you and the baby before everything happened" he says walking to it.

"No" I state and he looks at me.

"Okay" he says stepping back and I walk to him, cutting the tape and open the box.

"Oh Tristan" I say tearing up. It's this white soft plush blanket with satin trim that I feel in love with years ago. It's wrapped in blue paper which kept is crisp and in perfect condition. It's embroidered with small angels and stars on it around the satin trim. It's what I wanted to take the baby home in but it was backordered for months.

"It arrived days before graduation. I just placed the box in here and never looked at it. I couldn't after you left" he says hugging me.

"Can we take it with us, please" I questions looking at him.

"I figured you might want it" he says kissing me forehead.

"It's like a piece of her will always be with us" I say crying and pulling the blanket out of the box to hold it close.

"I know Mare" he says hugging me.

We headed back to the car and left. I didn't want to be there. We headed to Stars Hollow and saw that Mom was already waiting for us at the house. "Kid, you missed it. Your grandfather was ready to go all Herman Monster on Derek. I wish I had a video camera" she laughs as we exit the car.

"Look" I say excitedly and holding the blanket out to her.

"Is that?" she questions looking between me and Tristan. She knows how hard we worked on finding it.

"Yeah, Tristan got it and its perfect mom" I say smiling brightly.

"I think you just made her the happiest person in the world bible boy" mom says hugging me before we all enter the house.


	16. This is finally right

AN: thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! This chapter starts with a dream that Rory has sleeping in Stars Hollow. So review and let me know what you think.

Ch 16

**DREAM**

"_Mommy, I love you" a little girl with blonde hair says. _

"_Mommy" I say confused looking around at the all white surroundings. _

"_You're my mommy" the little girl says hugging my leg. _

"_I'm sorry I'm not" I say kneeing down to her height._

"_Yes you are my dear" a voice says from behind me and I turn to see Grandma Trix there looking beautiful. _

"_Trix" I say confused. Where am I? Am I dead? What is going on?_

"_Hello my dear" she says hugging me._

"_How is this possible, you're dead? I know you are. I was at your funeral. Did I die too, oh no what about the baby and Tristan and Mom? They need me. I can't be dead" I states confused. _

"_We're angels my dear, we're allowed to speak to the living when we need to. You are not dead so calm down. You are dreaming" she says turning my around to watch the little girl playing on the swings. _

"_She looks like you my dear, just as smart too but with Tristan's hair" Trix says and I feel this pull to the little girl._

"_Mommy, push me" she smiles and I want to cry. _

"_Can I" I question Trix and she nods. _

"_Okay sweetheart hold on" I say pushing her gently. I never want whatever this is to end. I want to take her home with me and show her to Tristan. He would love her. _

"_My dear" someone says and I look to see someone I never expected. _

"_Let Trix do that, we need to talk" she says and I nod. I walk away and to the bench with the woman that I know Tristan loved more than his own mother. _

"_I gather you know who I am" she questions holding my head. _

"_You're Lizzy" I say and she smiles. _

"_Yes, and I need you do a few thing for me?" she says and I nod glancing over to the girl on the swings. _

"_First, you cannot tell anyone that you saw us, Tristan will understand since he was here already" she says and I look confused. _

"_What" I say. _

"_Second, he loves you just like my Janlan loved me. That's once in a lifetime love that I will soon have back with me. Tristan is my angel dear, you need to take care of him for me" she says and I don't like what she says. Tristan can't lose Janlan it will crush him. _

"_Are you saying" I try to question her. _

"_Third, you need to give that child a name; she cannot rest in peace without one. Something that represents what she is to you and Tristan. _

"_An angel" I say without thinking. _

"_She loves you and need not to worry about her. She has plenty of angels around her to keep her safe and loved until you join us. Do not place your life on hold because of what happened. Move on and love this little boy like you would her" Lizzy says touching my stomach. _

"_Mommy" the little girl say coming closer and I look, Auntie Hope says I have to go" she says hugging me. "I love you mommy" she says and I cry. _

"_I love you too my Angel" I say kissing her cheek before Lizzy stands up and takes her hand._

"_We all love you my dear" Trix says hugging me and cry. _

"_Take care of yourself Rory and your family" Aunt Hope says taking my daughter and walking to the while abyss that formed. _

"_Rory, I have secret and I will tell you. Go to villa and check the back vault, my private vault, inside will be something that I want you to have. You are the love my grandson's life and I want you to have it. Janlan will agree" she says hugging me and walking away. I look around and see white. Now what? _

"_Rory" I here and turn to the voice. "Mare" I hear more seductive. _

"_Tris" I say closing my eyes and I can feel him kissing my neck. _

"Time to get up" he says and open my eyes and we're in my childhood bedroom sleeping in the bed.

"Hi" I smile brightly at him.

"Hey" he says pushing some hair out of my face.

"Having a good dream because you were extra hard trying to get up" he questions and I smile.

"The best dream in the world and I know what we need to do today" I say getting up and heading to the closet.

"Wanna fill me in" He asks me.

"You'll see" I smile getting clothes and heading to the shower.

An hour later, we pull up to the cemetery after a stop at the florist for baby pink roses, and three bouquets of lilies and he looks at me. "Why are we here" he questions confused.

"Closer" I state getting out and he follows me. I walk into the main building and head to the desk.

"Can I help you" the woman says.

"Yes, I need to change a headstone" I state and Tristan looks stunned.

"Rory what are you doing" he questions.

"You will need to see the manager, please wait" she says walking up the steps to the manager's office.

"Tris, we need to do this and today. We need to name our daughter to let her be peaceful and then she'll always be with us. We can't keep her to ourselves. We need closer for the future. We need to do this" I state and he smiles at me.

"You had it too didn't you" he says and all I do is smile at him and he hugs me. "I love you Rory" he says kissing me softly.

"I love you too Tristan" I say as the woman comes back. We spent an hour with the manager and ordering a new headstone for the baby. We head out to the grave site and I love how the sun is shining on the headstone as we approach.

"Hey baby girl" I say kneeling down and Tristan does too.

"Mommy and I love you so much Angel" he says and take his head.

"That's your name baby girl. Angel Hope Dugray. It seems fitting since you are our angel" I say and Tristan kisses my temple.

"Stay here" I say and stand up walking over to Lizzy's grave.

"Thank you for everything. You are an incredible woman like your boys have always told me. Take care of my angel and I'll take care of yours" I say lying the flowers down and continuing to Trix and Hope's.

"Want to explain all that" he questions as I come back to Angel's grave.

"No, I just needed to do it" I say.

"Angel thinks we're having a boy" he says looking at me.

"Well she's pretty smart, maybe she's right Tris" I say fixing the flowers to perfection on her grave. He just watches me and smirk at him. You know don't you" he states helping me up. "Maybe or maybe Angel does" I laugh.

"So in three weeks, we'll bring everyone back" he says holding my hand back to the car.

"It's what's right and by then we might know if Angel was right" I smirk before handing him the keys to drive back to the city.

Three weeks later

"Kid, you okay" Mom questions coming to stand next to me by the tree near Angel's grave.

"I feel like I'm burying her all over again" I say and she hugs me.

"You're not though, you're giving her what she always should have had" She says.

"Tristan had the death certificate and birth certificate changed" I say and she looks at me.

"An official Dugray then" she smiles and I spot something over her shoulder. What are they doing here? I'm shocked, surprised and stunned.

Excuse me" I say walking towards the Yale gang.

"What are you all doing here" I question. I know they probably read the announcement but I never thought they would come.

"We're here because it's right RG" Steph says hugging me.

"Thank you" I say hugging Rosemary and Juliet too. I look around and realize the boys aren't here.

"They're coming" Rosemary says as I see Finn's expedition pull up with the guys. They all get out and it's Logan who come closer first.

"Look at you" Logan says coming closer. "Hi" I say unsure how we do this.

"I told you months ago, you'll never lose us, you're part of us" he says hugging me and hold on for a moment.

"You're pregnant" he exclaims looking at me.

"About 14 weeks" I say and he smiles. Everyone else looks stunned and confused.

"You deserve it Ace" he says hugging me again.

"How are you so calm about this" Colin states.

"Because it's what right Colin, Ace and I will always have a special place for one another, but she's happy and that's all I can ask for. Not to mention he's your cousin" Logan says.

"Are you" I say hoping he is. "Getting there, just hoping that I don't lose one of my best friends though" he says as Tristan joins us.

"She'll never let that happen, Logan" he says.

"What about you two, can you two deal with one another" I question.

"Yes" they say in unison.

"Good" I smile.

"Love, I must say you look bloody brilliant" Finn says breaking the honestly streak going.

"Thanks Finn" I say hugging me.

"They want to start" Tristan says and I glance back to see everyone taking their seats. I walk away with everyone following me. The service is beautiful with everyone there that means everything to us. I glance to the side and swore I saw Lizzy, Trix and Hope standing there in the distance. This is finally right.

So there it is the closer of the past for them. If you didn't read the first part, Rory couldn't name the baby before they buried her. But now that things are finally right, she can and it makes the baby they lost closer to them both. Review, i would love to hear what you thought!


	17. I'm leaving and you're coming too

AN: Thank you for everyone that reviewed. We're almost at 100 and i love it. Keep it up and I'll try to update sooner!

Ch 17

"Rory" Tristan yells coming into the apartment. It's about 2:30 on a Thursday. We have a four day weekend from school and it's going to great to relax.

"Hey" I say walking out with clothes and adding them to the suitcase.

"Okay what is going on because I'm suffering from major déjà vu Mare" he states and I laugh.

"Yes, I'm leaving but you're coming too" I state walking back to the bedroom.

"And where exactly are we going" he questions following me.

"Italy" I state like it's a common everyday thing.

"Okay" he drags out.

"It's Columbus Day weekend Tris, Pop called and wanted to know if we wanted to join him this weekend since we don't have school until Tuesday and I agreed. All I was doing was waiting for you because I have no idea where you put the passports and finish packing. The plane is waiting for us" I say and walk back to the living room with my shoes, leaving him confused.

"Can you fly, did you call the doctor?" he says walking out with passports in hand.

"Yes, and I already had my check up this morning and everything is fine. I can fly until December so don't plan anything that involves jetting off someplace for New Years or Valentine's Day. Oh and next week I scheduled a sonogram for Friday, we can finally find out what I'm carrying and decorate the nursery" I smirk grabbing the passports and adding them to my carry on.

"Do I need to do anything besides carry these" he questions looking around at the two suitcases and two carry ons.

"Are you taking your laptop" I question, knowing I packed mine.

"I need to, I was planning on finishing that midterm essay this weekend" he says.

"Carry on, then I have to pee and we'll be set" I state heading to the bathroom as he shakes his head. My bladder holds nothing anymore.

We arrive at JFK to see that Janlan is already there.

"Hey Pop" Tristan says greeting his grandfather.

"Did you pack everything I said my dear" he questions me and I nod.

"Down to the tie clip" I state. When he called, he gave me a list of things to bring with us. I thought it was odd, but then thought that maybe there was a benefit or Gala we have to attend. Tie clips, cufflinks, my birthday presents from last week (diamond stud earrings from dad, sapphire and diamond bracelet from Tristan, Grandma Trix's cross diamond pin from my grandparents) and undergarments for a gala. Tristan looks at me and I shrug. I don't know what is going on.

"Did you call Lorelai and cancel the shopping day tomorrow" Tristan questions as we buckle up on the plane.

"I tried four times at the house, then on her cell, at the inn and at Luke's. I couldn't find her anywhere. That's weird, but I figured she'll call me back sooner or later" I answer.

"That reminds me, can I have your cell phones" Janlan states sitting across from us and we look at each other and then at Pop.

"Why" Tristan questions.

"No interruptions, if Lorelai calls, Teresa will tell us. Other than that, I want you two to relax and enjoy this weekend. It may be the last one for a while" he says and Tristan pulls out his phone as I hand Janlan mine.

"You're up to something aren't you Pop" Tristan state holding onto the top of his phone as Janlan as the end.

"Me, boy never" Pop smirks and I laugh. That's exactly what Tristan says when he's trying to surprise me.

"Now, I want you my dear to sleep for a while after we get in the air. You'll need your rest" Pop says and I yawn. I'm always tired lately. The plane takes off and we have dinner before I turn in.

"Mare" Tristan says snuggling up behind me.

"Hey" I say looking at him over my shoulder.

"We're landing in about 20 minutes, sleepy beauty, it's time to get up" he smirks.

"Sleepy beauty needs a kiss from a prince to do that, when you find one let me know" I smirk rolling back over and moves me so I'm lying under him. He gently kisses me on the lips and I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"As much as I would love to give you more right now Mare, Pop is right out there and we're landing" he says breaking the heavy and passionate kiss we had going.

"Fine, but I want a rain check" I state and he laughs.

"Of course" he smirks getting up and helping me up. "Go freshen up and I'll be out there" he says kissing me gently and walking out.

"Sleep well my dear" Pop questions as I walk over and buckle up.

"Surprisingly yes, what time is it?" I question.

"About 730am here and midnight at home" Tristan answers and I yawn.

"Can we go back to sleep when we get there" I state and they laugh.

"Not possible my dear, that's why I had you sleep" Pop says standing up and going to cockpit and I look at Tristan.

"I'm just as clueless as you Mare, the old man refused to tell me anything" he states.

"Did you sleep" I question knowing how grumpy he gets when he's over tired.

"A few hours on the couch" he state.

"You should have joined me" I state rubbing his thigh.

"And that's why I didn't" he smirks looking at my hand. "When was the last time we slept next to one another without having sex Mare?" he questions and I smirk. Every night, it's always making love to one another before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"I guess not" I smile and he leans over and kissing me.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

"What is going on here" Tristan questions as we exit the limo at the Villa. I look around at the catering truck and cars. What is going on?

"You're late" Emily announces coming out and I look at Tristan what is she doing here?

"Pop" we say looking at Janlan.

"A bride is never late for her own wedding Emily, you were just simply early" he smirks walking into the house.

"Wait…what" I state.

"Did he just say…"Tristan says looking at me and I'm just as shocked as he is?

"Yes, yes…now go inside and find your mother and then you and Tristan will be having lunch in your private room before separating for this evening's events. Wedding is tomorrow at sundown" Emily says before going to the caterer's and yelling.

"Mom's here" I state still not believing that Pop tricked us.

"Well that explains why you couldn't get her, Mare" Tristan smirks looking at me.

"What?" I question.

"They want us to get married, tomorrow" he states and I nod.

"So I heard" I laugh.

"Come with me" he says taking my head and pulling me around the house to the private garden that Lizzy had, like the secret garden.

"Tristan what is going on, I'm hungry can't we eat?" I question.

"Not yet" he says running into the gardening shed and grabbing the key to open the door.

"Tristan what are you doing" I question as he lifts me up and carries me inside the garden before closing the door with his foot. Last time we were here, we made love under the stars and stayed out here all night. He places me on the swing and knees down. "Dugray what are you doing" I state confused.

"You are my world Rory. Everything you do, everything you give me is amazing. I know that this was forced on us at first and we hated it. But we made it passed that. We moved on and fell back in love with one another. I love you with everything that I am Rory. More than I ever did before. I love that you're carrying our child again and that I get to experience that with you. I will love you and treasure you for the rest of my life, if you marry me. Marry me Mare, Not because it's forced but because in your heart it's right" he says and I'm crying as he opens the red leather box from Cartier and I see this beautiful 5ct solitaire with small diamonds down the sides of the band; simple and elegant, perfect.

"Yes" I say nodding my head and he slips the ring on my left hand before standing up and pulling me up to him.

"I love you" he says cupping my face.

"I love you too Tristan" I say before he captures my lips with his.

"We're getting married" I smile at him and he lifts me up and spins me around.

"This is just the beginning Mare" he says as I see flashes go off.

"You didn't think we would let this pass without getting pictures did you kid" Mom says and I look to the door to see the photographer standing with her.

"Intruding much" I state.

"Me, never…Nice speech bible boy, Hell I would marry you too" she laughs coming closer and hugging us both.

"Hands off mother" I state pulling Tristan back to me.

"Now Mare, play nice" he smirks and I hit is arm. "Violence already mare" he smirks again.

"Okay, now let's eat" Mom announces and I smile.

"About time, I'm starved and eating for two you know" I state following her before Tristan pulls my hands and I turn back to him.

"I don't care if they were all watching Rory, I didn't know and I don't care. I meant every word" he says and I smile.

"I know you did, and I didn't know either. I was so focused on you that nothing else mattered" I say leaning up and kissing him.

"Let's get you fed" he states intertwining our hands and heading out of the garden.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

We had the dinner outside on patio of the Villa and it was beautiful with all the lights and food was amazing. Sookie, Luke and Lane were all there along with my parents, grandparents and Tristan's family, just family like a normal rehearsal dinner. "My I borrow you my dear" Janlan says and I nod standing up and following him inside the house. He walks into the den and removes a book and the wall moves. Secret passages and here I thought Tristan and I found them all in high school while we were here.

"This is my Lizzy's vault, my dear. I haven't been in here since she passed on but I have a good feeling that she would want you to have what's in here. She would have loved you my dear" he says spinning the lock and I see that it's Tristan's birthday. January 17th.

"Go on my dear, I think you know better than anyone what she wants you to have" he says walking away. I enter the vault and everything is beautiful. The gorgeous antique vanity and mirror with silver combs and jewelry. Trunks along the wall and I wonder what she has in those; pictures of her family and one catches my eye right away. It's a silver frame with My Angel written on it. But it's the picture itself that I smile at. It's of Tristan and Lizzy. They are sitting at the beach house in Connecticut and they are both smiling at the camera. He looks so happy and you can tell she loves him more than anything. I lift it off the shelf and look closer. She has a diamond angel necklace on that matches the silver angel charm that Tristan wears under his shirt. He really is her angel. I feel something on the back of the picture and turn it over. It's a key that's taped to the back. Looking around I see a wardrobe and wonder if it fits.

"Here goes nothing" I say inserting the key and it unlocks. I open the door and see the most beautiful wedding gown, strapless gown with what looks like diamonds sewed into the bust to the waist, with a full bottom with ruched pieces making it look like thousands of layers in it. It pure white still because of the blue sealed wrapping on it, I smile thinking that she married Janlan in that.

"It's beautiful isn't it" I hear Janlan say and I nod. "I want you to have it my dear. I have seen the gown they chose for you and this is more fitting for the gracious and princess that you are. Lizzy would want you to have it" he says and I look stunned.

"I can't, Julie should have worn it" I say.

"She may be Tristan's sister and my own daughter didn't wear it, but neither of them were marrying Lizzy's angel. You are" he says taking the dress out and handing it to me. "Please" he says and I'm crying.

"Are you sure" I question knowing that this is everything I would want in a wedding dress. I'm just hoping that it would fit.

"It will fit my dear. She was about 20 weeks pregnant with Derek when she wore this" Janlan smiles at me and turns the dress over so I can see the lace corset back.

"I love it" I say.

"Bring it upstairs then and wear it. To watch my grandson marry the love of his life in the same dress that my Lizzy wore is perfect my dear. Let it bring you as many years with Tristan as I had with Lizzy or more" he says kissing my cheek and walking ahead of me. "Oh and Lorelai" he says and I look up. "Everything here belongs to you so use whatever you feel like" he winks leaving. Now I understand where Tristan gets it all from. He's so much like Janlan and I love it. Surprising me, loving me, being my everything.

So what do you think? Review and let me know!


	18. Wedding at the Villa

AN: This is what we have been waiting for the wedding!! so enjoy and review!

Ch 18

"You look exquisite my dear" Grandma Emily says as I step out of the dressing shade wall in Lizzy's dress. It's the afternoon of the wedding and I haven't seen Tristan since last night. Everyone else is dressed and I saw cars pulling in all morning. I look at mom and she's crying. This is really happening.

"So can I please wear this one" I question and they all nod.

"Hair down with this" Rachel says handing me diamond choker necklace.

"What is this" I question.

"A gift from me and Derek" she smiles.

"Thank you" I say as she clasps it on my neck. My hair is down in soft curls and I have Lizzy's tiara on that I found last night. Makeup and everything is done. Something new in the necklace from Rachel and my earrings from Dad; something borrowed is the pin from Trix, something blue around my wrist from Tristan. All that was left was to choose a gown and Lizzy's dress becomes the something old. Mom pins my veil in my hair and fixing it to lie over my shoulders.

"Perfect" she says wiping tears away.

"No crying come on, I'm trying not to" I say hugging her.

"I just can't believe my baby girl is getting married in Italy to the love of her life. It's just so surreal how you got here kid" she says.

"They are about ready for us" Dad says coming in and stopping when I look at him.

"You look…" he says and I smile.

"Anything but fat would work" I smirk, the dress hides the little baby bump that just started. "Incredible" he smiles coming closer.

"You ready" he questions as we're the last two standing in the room.

"Yes" I say and linking arms with him as we leave the room.

We walk down the hall and down the center staircase and to the backyard. It was the longest trip to the altar. I hear the music starting and everyone stands, there has to be a good 100 people there. I glance up and see Tristan at the end of aisle with Kyle McCoy and Colin standing with him. I smile, but with the veil over my face he can't see it. Looking left, I see Lane and Paris standing there as bridesmaids. Everything is perfect. We arrive at the end and Dad lifts my veils and Tristan smiles at me. Dad kisses my cheek and hands my hand to Tristan. "Hi" he says softly and I smile.

"Hi" I reply before turning to the priest. He starts the ceremony as the sun begins to set and it's so romantic.

We turn to each other and exchange vows. "I have been in love with you since I was 16, that's a long time to wait for someone. At first you wanted nothing to do with me, we fought, we argued and then one kiss changed everything. We couldn't even look at each other after without thinking about that kiss. Then you surprised me and saved me from leaving you forever. You saved me Rory. At that moment I knew. I knew that I needed you, that I loved you and that no one in this world would make me feel the way you did. You took that faith and turned into this love that I cherish every day. I hated that I lost you, but now standing here, I know that I will have you forever and I that is all I need. You're my everything Rory, you're my heart, my soul and I love you" he says and I'm crying. Everything he said was true.

"There were so many times that I questioned myself in why I was with you. You drove me crazy. You made brought out this side of me that I never knew existed. I loved you for that. I never believed in love everlasting but with you that's exactly what it is. No matter what happened, or what is happening, I knew I had your love and I cherished that. I hide it away like a secret and never let anyone have it. But we've come full circle Tristan and this is where I belong. Where we belong, standing here next to each other, ready to spend the rest of our lives together and I love you. You are my everything. You make me feel loved with a simple smile or the tiniest touch, and I know that you're all I need. I love you and promise to love everyday for the rest of my life" I say crying so hard at the end that it's barely audible to anyone but Tristan. He wipes my tears away and presses his forehead to mine.

"I love you Mare" he says and he leans in kissing me. He wasn't supposed to, but he did anyways.

"I guess Tristan is skipping everything and going right to the kiss" the priest says and we break apart at the laughter.

"Sorry" he apologizes. The priest just nods and asks for the rings. Lane and Kyle hands them to him and I look down at them. They are Lizzy's wedding band and Strobe's wedding band. I glance pack at my father and Francine and they nods. Tristan does the same with Janlan. The priest blesses them and hands them to Tristan and I and we repeat after him that with these rings with pledge to unite one love, one heart and one life. To be together forever and that the love will never end since they are circle and circles never end.

"You may kiss the bride again" the priest says and Tristan leans in and kisses me more passionate then before but I don't care. The crowd cheers and spins me around showing off.

"Show off" I laugh as the flashes go off.

"Yep and you love it" he smirks as we make our way back down the aisle.

We take pictures in the garden with the wedding party and family. It's everything we would want. "You look beautiful Gilmore" Colin says as we step away so Tristan can take pictures with his parents.

"Thank you and its Dugray" I smile.

"You're happy and he's happy" he states and I smile.

"I really am Colin. Everything is finally how it should have been and I'm so happy that you all are here" I state. I saw the gang as Tristan and I were walking down the aisle and it felt good.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" he states as Tristan joins us.

"What do you say we go eat" he smiles.

"Thank god, I think I was ready to fall over. Grandma wouldn't let me eat anything until after the wedding" I say and he looks over at Emily.

"You're pregnant, you should have eaten something" he says angry.

"Its fine, Mom did sneak me some strawberries while my hair was getting done. Honesty I was too nervous to eat" I smile.

"Let's go, we have people to see and food to get" Tristan says taking my hand and we walk with Colin and Lane to the white tents that were put up.

Dinner was amazing and we danced all night. I walked out of the tent to talk a minute alone. The bouquet is thrown and Steph caught it which was funny since Colin hid behind Tristan when it happened. I have so many memories of tonight and it's amazing. "Hey" I hear Logan say and I turn to see him.

"Hi" I state smiling at him.

"You look beautiful" he says coming closer.

"Thank you and thank you for being here" I say and he nods.

"You deserve all this. Tristan loves you better than I think I ever could. You deserve to be with someone like that" Logan says and I look at him.

"You did Logan, never second guess that. The love with Tristan is different. There's so much history and…" I start when he places a finger on my lips.

"Ace, I know, I see it when he looks at you and how you look at him. It's that once in a lifetime, perfect match stuff that dreams are made of. All I'm saying is that you deserve it" he smiles and removes his finger.

"So do you Logan" I smile.

"I think I might find it sooner or later, but seeing you this happy makes anyone think that it's possible" he smiles as I feel Tristan's arms wrap around my waist,

"Not trying to steal my wife already are you Huntz" he jokes.

"She's all yours Dugray" Logan smiles walking away.

"You ready to retire to our room yet Mrs. Dugray" he questions kissing my neck.

"Whenever you are Mr. Dugray" I smile up at him. "Let's go" he says grabbing my hand pulling me towards the house.


	19. HAPPINESS AND SADDNESS IN ONE DAY

AN: ALL MY LOYAL READERS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM UP. THEY PUSH ME TO WRITE MORE. SO IF YOU WANT MORE, REVIEW!!!

Ch 19

"Mare, come on we're going to be late" Tristan states yelling from the living room. We've been married for over two weeks already. Time as flown by, but nothing has really changed except for the rings on our fingers. It's Wednesday and we're going to the hospital for the ultrasound and I'm just having a problem all morning. This is where everything went downhill last time. I lost the baby and Tristan after the fight in the Chilton hallways that caused me to fall down the stairs and lose Angel. Tristan figured this out and took today off. No school, no work at Dugray enterprises. He made me breakfast and served it in bed for me. I took a nice bath and he rubbed lotion all over me. He's doing everything perfectly and I'm trying to not think about the past, but we never got to do an ultrasound with Angel so it's hard.

"Hey, you okay" he questions coming into the bedroom. I'm standing in front of our closet looking for something to wear. "Not that I don't love you in nothing but your bra and panties, you do need clothes to leave this apartment Mare" he smirks.

"Easy for you to say with all your male sexiness, you don't look like a blimp" I state looking at the baby bump that grew overnight. I'm 18 weeks and you can tell that I'm pregnant. I'm bigger than I was with Angel at 20 weeks.

"You're not a blimp, you're gorgeous and having our baby" he says coming closer and kissing my naked belly. "Mommy is crazy buddy, just learn this now" he says and hit his head. "Violence Mare" he says rubbing his head and going into the closet. "Here" he says handing me a three quarter sleeve sweater and jeans.

"Those haven't fit in two weeks Tris" I say looking at my favorite jeans.

"I think it's time we get you some clothes Mare" he smiles.

"I don't want bag lady maternity clothes Tristan, I'll look like an oversize tomato or blueberry in maternity clothes, Can't I just stay in the house until the baby is born. I can wear your shirts, they're so comfortable anyways" I state as he reaches up for a bag on the shelf.

"Here and now let's go" he says handing it to me and walking out. "Ten minutes Mare and I'm counting. I place the bag on the bed and pull out jeans and a black v neck long sleeved top in this soft and stretchy material. Checking the sizes, I see that it's only a size bigger that I normally wear and I get dressed. It fits, it's amazing. They actually make clothes that are trendy.

"Well" I say walking out after slipping on sneakers because honestly I hate heels already.

"You look great" he says handing me my coat. He dressed in jeans, sweatshirt and sneakers. We both like to be comfortable.

"There's the head and spine" the doctor says as we're in the middle of the ultrasound.

"That's our baby Mare" Tristan says smiling at me. He's holding my hand as the doctor moves the wand over my stomach. Watching this with Tristan makes this so real. That this is really happening and we'll have our baby soon.

"Did you want to know what it is" the doctor smiles.

"Can you see it clearly" I question and he nods. "Tris, it's up to you" I state already knowing.

"It'll make things easier" he says and the doctor moves the wand to show us and Tristan smirks. "It's a boy" he says stunned. I know he's wanted a boy since we found out we were having the baby.

"Yeah" I state remembering what Lizzy said in the dream.

"You are having a boy" the doctor confirms printing picture. Ten minutes later, we are leaving and Tristan still looks stunned.

"Hey, are you okay" I question walking through the hall leading out to the parking lot "Because the ER is right there, but you may need to wait because we're hungry" I states as I spot Derek Dugray running into the ER.

"Was that…" Tristan says looking in the same direction.

"You're father, yes" I state and we change directions and head to the ER trying to find Derek.

"Oh, thank god you got the message" Julie says hugging me. "Tris, did you turn your phone off too" I question pulling mine out of my purse and looking. Sure enough I did.

"Yeah, from Pop" he says heading off to find Derek and I follow Julie to sit down next to Rachel whose feeding Elizabeth, Julie's 3 month old daughter.

"It's Janlan" Rachel says and I feel my heart stop. That's not good. I can feel my stomach dropping already

"Maria found him in bed at 10 and called the EMT's" Julie says holding my hand. This can't be happening, not Janlan. Tristan is going to be so lost without his grandfather. He wanted him to see the baby so bad. We know he was sick, but we were hoping.

"Mare" he says coming over with Derek and his voice cracks. I get up and hug him. He holds on for dear life and I'm already crying. Janlan was like a grandfather to me. Always there when Tristan and I needed him and I loved him.

"The pronounced him dead at the house" Derek says as Rachel hands Elizabeth to Julie and hugs her husband. I never saw them expressing their love to one another, but you can see that they love each other by the way Derek is holding her, just like Tristan does when he needs just me.

"Can we see him" I question. Derek nods and Tristan leads me over to the desk. The nurse allows us to go into the morgue and it's so cold down here. She uncovers on body and I bury my head in Tristan's chest crying. He looks so peaceful, but it's too hard to look at him. The nurse leaves us for a few minutes and Tristan just holds me.

"He would have loved us having a boy" Tristan says and I giggle.

"He knew, I told him in Italy that it was" I say and he looks at me.

"But we…" he questions confused.

"It's a mother thing Tristan, I already knew it was our Angel told you weeks ago" I smirk at him.

"He's with Nana now, he'll happier" Tristan says and I see the tears escape. I reach up and wipe them away with my fingers.

"Keep thinking that Tris, he's back with the love of his life and he's still here with us too" I say tapping his chest.

"Janlan James" he says and I look at him. "For the baby" he says rubbing my stomach.

"I love it, Janlan James Dugray" I state and place a hand over his on my stomach.

"Come on Mare, let's let Julie say goodbye" he says taking my hand and kissing it before leading me out of the morgue.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

"Mom" I say calling her as Tristan packs a bag for Hartford. He's going to help Derek with the Last Will and funeral arrangements. I have a midterm tomorrow and then I'll head up to meet him. Tristan was done yesterday.

"Hey, Mimi me what did the doctor say, are we having a new Gilmore girl to add to the ranks or a Dugray boy because Sookie and I have a bet going and she thinks you're carrying a boy but I told her that I know my daughter and it has to a Gilmore girl" she laughs.

"Janlan passed away" I say trying not to cry again and I'm met with silence.

"How's Tristan, how are you. Do you need anything? Can I do anything" she says and I wipe a tear away from my eyes.

"Tristan is heading to Hartford in a few minutes and I have a midterm tomorrow before heading up to meet him. We're just trying to figure things out right now" I say wiping some more tears away.

"I'm leaving in twenty minutes kid, I'll stay the night and then drive you up here tomorrow" she says and that's what I need right now. I don't even need to ask. She knows I need her.

"Thank you" I say softly.

"Hold on kid, I'm on my way" she says hanging up and I see Tristan walk out with his bag.

"Can you bring my black suit up tomorrow with you and Pop's cufflinks from the wedding, I want to wear them" he questions setting the bag down on the table.

"Of course, mom is coming down now and she'll take me to meet you tomorrow" I say standing up and he nods.

"It's still early why don't you and Lorelai go out to eat and maybe some shopping. I know I was supposed to take you, but just get something to wear for now and we'll go next week. I promise" he says grabbing his laptop.

"Not sure, but don't worry about me I'll be okay, I'll see you tomorrow" I say wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him. He holds on and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you Mare" he says softly and I smile.

"I love you too" I say looking up and he kisses me, which turns passionate and it's him expressing his love.

"I wish I could continue this but I promised Dad that I will be there by 5" he says kiss me again softly.

"Go, and call me when you get there please" I say and he smiles.

"Of course, I love you" he says again before heading to the door.

"We love you too" I smile and he laughs before coming back over and kissing my stomach.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

"Rory" Mom says entering the apartment just under an hour and a half with a bag in hand and Luke's.

"You brought Luke's" I smile walking out and she stares at me. I could smell it from the bedroom.

"What happened to you" she says putting the bags down and coming closer and rubbing my stomach.

"I know I popped" I state "So Luke and then we need to shop. I have nothing that fits and I don't think sweats are appropriate" I say and she laughs.

"Oh I miss Luke's" I say eating my burger. "We miss you too; you need to come home more often. The harvest festival is in two weeks, you and Tristan should come down. Stay the weekend" she says as she finished off her fries.

"I'll ask, but I don't know what is going to happen now. Everything is so confusing now. We just talked to Janlan last night and now he's gone. Tristan is so quiet that it's scary. Mom, I don't want to lose him, but this has to be crushing him and he won't let me in. I tried to talk to him earlier and he was on the phone constantly with Derek" I say.

"Give him some time kid, he needs you right now, but has the responsibility of doing the right thing according to Janlan" she tells me and I nod.

We finished eating and heading out to the store. I needed things suitable for the funeral and other stuff and it was fun doing it with Mom. We stayed up watching movies later on and it was nice just to have time together. Something we haven't got lately. I miss Mom and wish we were closer.

Maybe I can talk Tristan in getting a house closer to Stars Hollow after the baby is born?


	20. The breakdown

AN: i know it's been a while and i'm sorry, i hope you like this chapter and review

Ch 20

Janlan's funeral was what Hartford society expected, full of all business associates, Hartford elites and a mixture of family. The funeral home was packed for three days straight, you couldn't walk in there most of the time and it reminded me of Strobe's funeral in Yale. People giving their sympathy, wondering if the family needed anything, but mostly it was an empty emotion. It what was expected from them. The Dugray mansion after the burial wasn't much better. I lost Tristan to Colin as soon as we walked in. I tried to busy myself helping Rachel with the guests, but all I wanted was to lie down. My feet are killing me in my heels. I looked around for Tristan for a good half hour but I realized that none of the young members of society are in the house. Those brats; wait until I get them, sub-partying without me, oh Tristan is in so much trouble. I head to the pool house and can hear the music blaring. I open the door to find them all there.

"And then Gilmore walked in looking so damn hot that I think all the men got hard and went straight to him demanding his attention, I thought he was going to explode right there" McCoy tells the groups about the party after Romeo and Juliet at Maddie's house.

"No, no what about later that night when she he announced to the entire party that he was off limits to anyone but her. I thought Summer was going to bitch slap her" Louise adds.

"Or when we found them inside the control room in the Louvre in France, I think they did it across Europe that summer" Maddie laughs.

"No, what about those racing outfits she used to wear, leather and lace. I was wonder if she wore those to bed too" Duncan question.

"Sometimes" Logan and Tristan say together and everyone laughs.

"Nice to see that I'm talked about but forgotten about" I state smirking and they all look at me.

"Dugray what the hell did you do to her" Bowman states.

"She's pregnant you idiot" Duncan says hitting his head.

"Oh, good because I would hate to think you lost that fantastic body for no reason" he continues and the girls slap his head.

"We didn't forget you Gilmore, you were playing hostess and our boys needed alcohol" McCoy says pulling me into the circle and making me sit down. "You look great by the way" he adds.

"Hi" Tristan says seductively drunk and kissing me neck.

"You stink" I state and the room laughs.

"I think that mate lost the ability to get his mouth about an hour ago, love" Finn smirks looking at me.

"And this is helping him how, exactly" I scold the room.

"Rory" Rosemary says.

"Ace come on you know how it is" Logan adds and throw him a look.

"No, I don't give a damn if I'm being a party killer, but getting Tristan and Colin drunk isn't going to make either of them feel better tomorrow. They will feel worse and I'm the one that has to deal with him" I state pointing to my almost comatose husband.

"We were trying to help love" Finn replies.

"Help, you want to freakin' help. Pick him up and move him into the damn bedroom Morgan and Robert get Colin on the couch. The rest of you get the hell out. By the time I come out, I want you all gone" I demand and follow Finn who's dragging Tristan to bed.

"Love" Finn starts.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Just get out" I state pointing to the door. He does and I grab my sweats I brought with me and changed. I pull Tristan's shoes and socks off knowing he hates sleeping in them. I don't have to take his jacket off because that's already gone. I undo his tie and slip it off his head. I straddle him and undo his buttons to keep him steady.

"Mare, if you wanted me all you had to do is say so" he smirks grabbing my hands.

"Right, like I want to be a sex slave to my drunken husband being pregnant. I think not" I state pushing his dress shirt off.

"But I need you" he begs and I look at him.

"You didn't when you were drinking with the gang and left me inside to fend for myself, you didn't earlier when you surrounded yourself with the bimbos from Chilton and you certainly didn't need me last night when you took a trip to the strip club with the boys to ease you mind" I state getting of him and walking away.

"Fuck Mare, I just lost my damn grandfather, I'm allowed to drink if I want to, you don't need to be such a bitch about everything" he yells.

"I never said anything about the drinking Tristan" I state grabbing sweats out for him. I let the bitch comment side knowing how much he drank.

"Then what the hell is your problem" he yells standing up and grabbing my arm.

"That you didn't care that I was in there doing your job while you were being that immature ass you used to. Now if you excuse, I have to make sure that your cousin is still breathing" I state ripping my arm away from him and leaving him there.

I walk out seeing Finn and Steph cleaning up.

"You okay girlie" she questions.

"Guess you heard" I state cleaning up the beer bottles on the window ledge.

"I think half of Connecticut did love" Finn says.

"Except Colin" I laugh seeing him still passed out on the couch.

"We're going to talk him home after we finish up. We didn't want you to clean up our mess" Logan says.

"I appreciate that" I say as I hear something crash in the bedroom. I go quickly followed by Finn and Logan.

"Tristan" I yell looking at his bloody hand and the dresser mirror broken into a million pieces.

"Ace, don't move" Logan yells and I see glass everywhere and a piece sticking off the dresser that would have sliced my stomach if he didn't say anything. Logan picks it up and brings it outside.

"He's gone. He's gone and never coming back" he states dropping to his knees crying. I was waiting for this. He had on such a brave face the last few days.

"Finn, get me a towel and ice" I say kneeing down in front of Tristan.

"I know baby" I say rubbing his back as he leans forward on me. Finn hands me the ice and towel and leaves again. "Tristan" I say going for his hand and he looks at me.

"He's gone Mare" he says and I can see the tears.

"Tristan, you and both know that Pop wouldn't want to you acting this way. He loved you and gave you everything you possibly need for the rest of your life. Hell, he even saved our relationship in Chilton. I would have never taken you back after prom if wasn't for the Janlan and the letter you wrote Nana. He's with the love of his life now and happier than he has been in years" I say as I wrap his hand with the ice towel.

"And I'm with mine, I love you Mare" he says cupping my face with his good hand and kissing me passionately.

"Come on let's get you to bed, you're going to have one massive hangover tomorrow" I say getting up and helping him to bed.

"Stay" he says softly and I nod. I crawl into bed and he spoons behind me throwing his bandaged hand around my waist and on my stomach. He's the way he's been falling asleep the last few days.

Next Morning

"Argh" he yells from the bed. I opened up all the curtains to let the sun in and smirk walking out to see that Finn, Steph, Logan and Colin are still there. They boys are sleeping and Steph is made coffee. Maybe I can sneak one while Tristan is hung over. I do the same thing to the living room and they scream. Coin rolls right off the couch and yells. I grab the pots and start breakfast not trying to be quiet and Steph laughs. I pour a cup of coffee and sip on it. God, is that good.

"Drop the mug mare" Tristan states holding his head and leaning on the door frame from the bedroom.

"No" I smirk drinking more and he come over and grabs it away. "What, come on no fair you had alcohol last night, give me my coffee" I yell and Colin yells at my voice.

"NO" he states pouring it down the sink.

"Fine" I state picking up the pans and banging them together and he cringes at the noise covering his ear.

"Mate, give her the damn coffee, just make her stop" Finn complains.

"Ace stop" Logan whines rolling over.

"Fine whatever, but don't expect me to hold your hair when it comes back up" Tristan states walking away to lie on the couch.

"I will" Steph says hugging me.

"No, I have a better idea" I smirk and whispers to Steph who cheering in enjoyment and the boys groan.

"Shopping" Colin, Finn and Tristan complain. Logan needed to get back to California so we let him slide this time.

"Love, this isn't bloody fair" Finn adds.

"Yes, it is. Tristan promised to take me shopping and you all get to carry the bags since it was you Mr. Morgan that instigated it all last night" I state walking ahead.

"Can't we just leave them here" Colin says walking behind us.

"Not if you want your black cards back" Steph smirks and they look at one another.

We spent four hours shopping for almost anything and the boys groaned the whole time. It was sweet I revenge. "Remind me never to get drunk again" Tristan says as we enter our NY apartment later that night.

"And why is that my darling husband" I smirk walking to the bathroom.

"Because you're evil when you're pregnant and make me shop the day after" he states.

"So next time" I question from the bathroom changing into a sexy lace chemise I found in the mommy to be section this afternoon.

"Never…ever…drink" he says and I smile as I open the door.

"I think for that you should get rewarded" I state and he looks up from his spread eagle position to see me.

"Wow" he says surprised.

"Like it" I smirk seductively and he nods.

"It's silky Tris want to feel" I question walking to him and he nods. "Want to see what's underneath this" I say straddling him and he moves his hands up my legs.

"I love these hormones Mare" he states cupping my butt and I giggle.

"I want you" I say kissing him passionately. He runs his hands up and massages the baby belly and I smile as his mouth moves down my neck.

"Roll over" he says and I do. He lifts my chemise off completely and smiles. "I love your body and I love how this is our child growing inside you Mare" he says kissing my stomach.

"Make love to me Tris" I say and he leans down kissing me softly as undo his belt and zipper.

"In a rush" he smirks.

"Tris" I beg him knowing I need to feel him.

"Okay, I get it, you need me and refuse to go slow" he smirks pulling his pants off and I smirk.

"Give me" I state and he looks at me.

"I think I'm feeling used. You only want to me to ease your desire" he states.

"No, I want my husband to make me feel desired and love" I say as he crawls over me.

"See now that I can do" he states sliding into my wet core and close my eyes at the sensation. He makes love to me and I never felt closer to anyone.

"Never, leave me" he says looking at me afterwards.

"Never" I state kissing him softly before snuggling into his side to sleep.


	21. forgetting and godfather

AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND WAITING FOR AN UPDATE. HERE ARE TWO FOR YOU ALL SO ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Ch 21

"Tristan" I yell slamming the door to the apartment in the process of walking in and the room occupants look at me.

"Hey Mare" Tristan smiles walking out from the hall and I stare at him.

"Don't hey mare me you inconsiderate bastard" I scream and everyone looks at him.

"Did I do something?" he questions confused and looking at me.

"You think" I state storming down the hall into our bedroom. I'm 30 weeks pregnant and can't wait for this baby to be born. I'm always snapping at Tristan and so emotional. I lost my feet weeks ago and hate that I have to depend on him to get dressed and shower.

"Mare" he says following me and closing the bedroom door so we could have a little privacy.

"I hate you" I yell and he looks at me.

"Why today" he questions and I throw a bed pillow at him.

"Are you that stupid that you forgot what today was you moron" I scream and I'm pissed. Yes I know I'm irrational but I don't care. It's January and I just froze my butt off waiting for him.

"Where we supposed to do something today?" he questions still clueless.

"You know what, forget it. You're so damn good at that anyways. I'm leaving" I state storming past him and he grabs my arm. I want to be anywhere but here. I don't even want to look at him.

"No way, there's supposed to be a blizzard tonight, you're not going anywhere, let alone driving" he says and I laugh evilly.

"Like you care" I smirk pushing away from him. It was then he realized what he did.

"Shit, Mare I completely forgot your car was in Stars Hollow. Baby I'm sorry. We were working on this project and I completely forgot" he says almost begging for forgiveness.

"Well that's just great Tristan. I froze to death waiting for you outside of school until I gave up and took a taxi. It was a simple thing, Tristan, pick me up at 2:30 so we can go to the doctors" I say sarcastically. It wasn't that he forgot to get me but he forgot the doctor's appointment.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch huh" he says knowing he's in the dog house.

"That's a start" I state opening the door and walking out.

"Tristan" this blonde girl says flirting with him and waving him over to her. "Excuse me" I state pissed off looking at my husband.

"Mindy, this is my wife Rory" Tristan says encircling my waist or huge stomach with his arms.

"Wife, but you never said you had a wife" she almost whines. "Seems you're quite forgetful lately Tris" I smirk looking at him before turning my attention to the girl.

"Did all that peroxide get into your eyes that you missed the wedding band" I say smirking leaning into Tristan to make a point. She doesn't say anything. "Did he forget to tell you he's about to be a father too, must suck to be you and be a trailer trash and hitting on a married man" I smirk.

"Ouch love" I hear Finn say walking in.

"Finny" I yell letting go of Tristan and waddling over to him for a hug.

"You're okay with her doing that" I hear Mindy say.

"He's not a threat to me. Morgan what the hell? Do you let yourself into anyone's' apartment you want" Tristan says slapping his hand.

"In my defense it was unlocked mate" Finn states as I watch Colin walk in behind him.

"Finn, did you knock? I told you to knock" Colin scolds him.

"Its fine, what are the two of you doing here" I question happy to see them. Smiling brightly and almost forgetting what Tristan did until he spoke.

"Sure smile for them" Tristan says childish.

"They didn't forget me Dugray and make me freeze my butt off" I state hugging Colin.

"Checking in on our favorite Gilmore/Dugray family" Colin says.

"We wanted to see how big you were truthfully" Finn state.

"I'm huge" I state rubbing my stomach.

"I call godfather" Colin states.

"No way mate, I'm more fun" Finn says shoving him away. "Don't you think so little mate" Finn says rubbing my stomach.

"Actually it's Lane and we haven't chosen a godfather yet" I state looking at Tristan who was supposed to know already.

"I know that look Mare" he says backing up.

"Well" I state and he smirks.

"I know who we should have, but I don't know if you want it" he states and cross my arms.

"Enlighten me then" I state forgetting we're in a room full of people.

"Man, we're finish this at school, thanks for the place to study" a tall brunette guy as ushering people out of the apartment. Colin and Finn just make themselves at home with a drink.

"Well, I'm waiting" I state tapping my foot at him.

"Logan" Tristan says and I look at the boys who look just as shocked as I am.

"My ex boyfriend Logan, the one I would have married if my mother didn't call you; the one that my heart holds a special place for; the Huntzberger living in San Francisco, that Logan" I say trying to clarify it.

"Yes" he says firmly.

"Why the hell would we do that" I state furious. What the hell is he playing at?

"Because of the reason you just said. You still have a connection to Logan and I can't think of a better person to teach little Janlan how to escape society grips than the one person who did besides your mother" he says logically.

"He…you…me…I need to sit down" I state confused. Finn moves over and I sit down.

"Logan's also is dating Louise, one of your closest friends" Tristan says sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"But I'm your cousin, I should be first" Colin says not likely this.

"And that means what exactly, weren't you the one that hated Rory at first for changing me" Tristan snaps at Colin.

"That's all in the past" he says swatting his hand like there's nothing there.

"What about McCoy, he's been your best friend for years? I can see McCoy but not Logan" I say softly.

"I need to know that if something ever happens to me that you and the baby are taken care of and there's only one person that will make sure of that. That will care for you and our child like I would and that's Logan" Tristan says taking my hands.

"He's right love, Logan will still do anything for you" Finn adds and I look at him.

"Will you be okay with this?" I question.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, but yes. I'm the one offering him a position in our family" he says caressing my cheek. He wipes away tears that I didn't realize were falling. I nod and stand up heading to my phone. Dialing a familiar number, I want for him to pick up.

"Huntzberger" he says and I know he's distracted.

"Logan" I say and he pauses.

"Ace, are you okay, what's wrong. Do I need to kill that husband of yours already" he questions half kidding but serious.

"Where are you" I question.

"Ace, seriously are you okay, you sound off. Is it the baby?" he says concerned and I hear it get quiet.

"I'm fine Logan really, and the baby is fine. I just…I want to see you" I state looking at Tristan.

"Ace, we need to wait to run off together until after the baby. It's a little harder to go international with a newborn, but we could. A pregnant woman escaping is slightly harder" he jokes and I laugh. "I'm in New York actually, what do you say I pick you up and we hit the Main street café for a burger and chili fries" he says and I smile.

"You got yourself a date mister" I state hanging up smiling brightly and walking to the bedroom to change.

"Love, what are you doing" Finn questions as I walk out of the closet.

"Going out" I state looking at the three confused looking men in my room.

"With Logan" Colin says and I nod laying out jeans and black sweater.

"On a date" Tristan says utterly lost.

"No, to ask him about being godfather; I want to do it. I need to do it. The two of you still have this rocky relationship and I want to do this right" I smile.

"Okay" Tristan says walking over and kissing me gently.

"Come home early, before it snows please" he says and I nod.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

"Come in" I hear Tristan yell as the doorbell goes off.

"Hey" I say walking out to see Logan looking at Finn, Colin and Tristan on the couch.

"Wow, look at you" Logan says taking me all in.

"One fat comment and I'll tell Louise about that fetish of yours" I smirk hugging him.

"Dully noted" he laughs.

"Wait you have some sort of kinky fetish that we don't know about mate" Finn states tearing his eye off the game they're playing.

"Don't we all" I smirk walking to Tristan and kissing his cheek.

"Bloody hell you both are hiding things from me" Finn states crossing his arms and pouting like a kid.

"Huntz, home before the snow" he says pointing at Logan and he laughs.

"By ten then, gees Ace when did you have a curfew?" Logan smirks at him. "Since I married an overprotective, I forget my wife is waiting for me jerk" I state.

"Hell I said I was sorry" Tristan yells and I push Logan out of the door.

"Do I want to know" he questions in the elevator. "Later" I smile.

We hail a taxi and head to the café. I love their burger and fries. They rival Luke's. We talk about California and he's doing great. Then about him and Louise who are doing well. Taking things slow, but it's good. I told him about Tristan and how he forgot me earlier and he laughed.

"Ace, I know you what was this impromptu meeting for? Not that I don't love seeing you without the ball and chain, but it's odd" he says as the cheesecake arrive.

"I need a favor, no a request I have for you" I say playing with the strawberries and he covers my hand.

"Rory, what is it" he says still holding my hand.

"Tristan and I were talking and we decided on something" I state talking in circles.

"Ace, I can't take your first born, I'm not ready for fatherhood" he jokes and point my fork at him. "Ace, come on just say it" he smile.

"We want you to be the baby's godfather" I state and I watch the shock appear on his face.

"Repeat that, because I think you just said you want me to be the baby's godfather" he says still shocked.

"I did" I state biting my lip. He could never refuse me when I do that.

"Can I ask why" he question.

"Tristan" I say and he looks at me. Okay I guess I need to clarify that. "He still knows that I hold you close to my heart, we've been through a lot Huntzberger" I say and he nods.

"He needs the godfather to be someone that I can turn to if something happens to him. Someone that will always make sure me and the baby are taken care of. Someone that will love me and this baby just like he does and Tristan knows you're the only man to do that" I state almost crying. Still not believing Tristan wants this.

"I don't know what to say. He's right though. I would always make sure you and the baby were taken care of even if I had to do it myself" Logan says taking my hand and squeezing it.

"If you're not okay with this, I'll understand. It's still hard for me" I say looking at him.

"If you want this, I will do it. I will be there for you and the baby" he says smiling.

"I need you Huntzberger" I say and he laughs.

"Then call me Uncle Logan then" he laughs leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Oh, we should get you home" he says standing up getting his wallet. I glance behind me and see snow starting.

"I guess so" I state standing up

"Let me, I asked you here" I state and he looks at me.

"That didn't fly in Yale, not going to happen now" he smirks throwing money for the tab and tip on the table before helping me in my coat.

"Night Ace" Logan says kissing my cheek at the door and it opens up.

"Mate and Love come in you're just in time for mini weenies" Finn says pulling me inside.

"What the hell happened to my kitchen" I state.

"We were hungry" Colin and Tristan state like 5 years olds who got caught in the cookie jar.

"Not all of us had dinner date Mare" Tristan smirks. "Huntz" he says and Logan nods.

"Get out of my kitchen all of you and I'll finish them" I state getting my jacket off and heading into the kitchen.

"When did she start to cook" Logan laughs and I throw a towel at them.

"It's called nesting. She even took up knitting if you can believe it" Tristan laughs.

"I don't but you're the one who got her pregnant and sleeping on the couch as I heard" Logan says not believing him.

"Mare, I already apologized and let you have dinner with Logan. What more do I need to do" Tristan whines.

"I let you know that if they weren't so pointing, I would be good at it. And something sparkly always works for begging to be admitted into the bedroom again" I state laying the tray of hotdogs on the table.

"So mate, what did you say? We're dying to know" Finn questions Logan as I hand him a beer.

"He said yes" I state and Tristan looks at me and then Logan.

"Thanks man" he says standing up and shaking Logan's hand.

"It's my pleasure" Logan says "Louise is waiting, she's dying to know what you wanted" he states standing up.

"Careful there Huntzberger, or people might think you care about her" I laugh walking to the door with him.

"I do" he says kissing my cheek and nod.

"Good" I state waving at him at the elevator.


	22. Baby makes three

Ch 22

"Tristan" I yell in the bedroom. It's the end of February and I'm 37weeks.

"What" he says running in with McCoy following. We were supposed to meet Logan and Louise for lunch downtown. McCoy is dating Maddie again and they are moving in together. The girl he was dating during the summer didn't work out. This weekend is our baby shower in Stars Hollow and I doubt we'll make it.

"What the hell is all that" McCoy says looking lost and at all the liquid by my feet. That carpet is going to need to be replaced.

"I think my water broke" I state as a contradiction hits and grab my stomach.

"Breathe Mare" Tristan says helping me sit down on the bed. "There…easy" he says rubbing my back.

"I'll call Maddie and Louise" McCoy says leaving.

"How are you" Tristan questions me and caressing my cheek as the contraction subsides. I look at him. "Scared, he's early almost a month Tristan" I say and I know he can hear how scared I am.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital" he says helping me stand up and walk to the living room.

"I'm going to drive you and then go get Maddie" McCoy says and I nod.

15 minutes later, we're at the hospital and I have had two more contradictions. I hate this. I want drugs. I want them now. The nurse brings a wheel chair and they escort us upstairs to the labor and delivery rooms. I get on the bed with help from Tristan and the nurse begins to hook up the machines.

"You're doing great" he says pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this Tris" I say and he leans down kissing me gently.

"Mare, you can do this. Just a few hours and we'll have our son. The last few months will be worth it once you hold him" he says supportive. He been at my side this whole time and it's everything that should have happened last time. But this time, everything is finally right. We're married, in love more than before and it's a boy. A boy to carry on the Dugray name and for Tristan to bond with the way he always wanted with Derek.

"He's right" the doctor says coming in. I smile and he examines me.

"You're already at 6 Rory. That's incredible. You really do have only a few hours maybe and your son will be here" he smiles and I nod. "Why don't we give you something to ease the pain" he states inserting something into the IV wire that the nurse connected to my hand.

"Please" I almost beg him.

"She should feel that in a few minutes. I'll come back in a little while to check her progress" he states to Tristan and I smile. The doctor leaves and I look at Tristan.

"Why isn't he worried that I'm only 37 weeks" I question him.

"Remember what he said at the last appointment, you were already dilating Mare, he knew you wouldn't make 40 weeks. 37 weeks is fine" Tristan says as the door opens and the Louise and Maddie file in.

"If you wanted to skip out of lunch Gilmore, you could have just called. You didn't need to have the baby" Louise states laughing and I smile.

"Janlan had his own plans" I smile at her before they hug me.

"That sounds like a Dugray to me. How are you feeling" Maddie questions me.

"The drugs are kicking in so better" I smirk.

"Where are the guys" Tristan questions them.

"Hiding in the waiting room, something about babies and labor freaking McCoy out" Louise says sitting down. "Logan is calling Finn and Colin for you" she adds.

"Lorelai is on her way, I called her when Kyle called me" Maddie says and I nod. I have to close my eyes, I'm so tired.

"Hi" I say groggy looking at Tristan.

"Hey sleepy head" he states getting up and coming to the bed.

"What's going on" I say rubbing my eyes.

"You're at 8 now and everyone is outside waiting. I wanted you to sleep so Finn is keeping guard. It's been about two hours since we got here" he states kissing me softly. It was then I felt this hard contraction and yelled. "Breathe mare" he says grabbing my hand and I squeeze it. I continue to scream and the doctor comes in.

"Rory you need to breathe" he coaches me and lift the sheet. "Breathe and push" he says and I look at Tristan. The pressure is too much.

"Push Mare" he state and lean up towards him and push as the doctor counts.

"Relax and then again. The baby wants out now" he states and I breathe. Within seconds I feel the contraction and bear down again to push.

"Come on Mare, we're almost there" Tristan says. I scream and push and within seconds the pressure realizes and I hear high pitch crying.

"You did it Mare" Tristan says almost crying kissing my forehead. I look down and see the doctor holding the baby and I feel this sense of accomplishment.

"You did wonderful Rory" the doctor says handing the baby to the nurse to clean up. I just watch the nurse with the baby, I'm eager to hold him.

"7 pounds 3 ounces 21 inches long" she says weighting him.

"Great size Rory" the doctor says finally standing up. "You're going to be sore a little more than normal. She tore a little, but she'll be fine" he states as he walks over and sits the bed up a little.

"You did amazing Mare" Tristan says pushing my bangs out of the way before kissing me.

"We did" I say as the nurse approaches with the baby.

"Mom first" she questions and I see Tristan nod his head.

"Hey baby boy" I say as she places Janlan in my arms. I'm crying but I don't care. "He looks just like you Tris" I state and feel him sit on the bed slightly.

"He has your nose though" he states and I look up at him.

"Thank you" I say crying and he leans down kissing me.

"No, thank you for everything, I love you Mare" he says.

"I love you too Tris" I reply.

They moved us to a private room before anyone could see us. "Can we come in" Mom questions and I smile.

"Yes" I say as the door comes in and everyone files in.

"Give me" Mom demands taking Janlan right from me.

"Okay, we all have been patient Tristan, what is his name?" Rachel questions.

"Janlan James Dugray" Tristan says sitting next to me on the bed.

"Your grandfather would have loved that, I know I do" grandpa says. James is his middle name and therefore the baby has part Gilmore in him.

"He knew it was a boy, before he passed away grandpa" I tell him and everyone looks at me. "Tristan and I knew it was boy for a while" I add.

"Okay give up the baby Lorelai" Rachel says and Mom looks at me.

"Mom you have to share, let Rachel hold him" I say and she passes the baby over and looks defended.

"Where are the guys" I questions Tristan.

"Not sure" he says kissing me softly and leaving.

**Tristan POV**

"Are we all baby shy or something. Rory's starting to think it's personal" I laugh entering waiting room to see Bowman, Duncan, McCoy, Huntzberger, Morgan and my cousin sitting there.

"It takes more than this to affect Gilmore" Colin says.

"She just went through hours of labor, she emotional and not thinking normally yet, you tell me" I state.

"Is she okay" Logan questions looking at me. He's worried for her. He knows about last time and he's afraid for her.

"She's fine, she was amazing but I bet she'll feel better once you all get in there" I state. He nods and gets up.

"Buck up men, let's go" he states and Finn jumps up.

"About bloody time mate" he state taking off down the hall.

"We should" Colin states pointing to Finn.

We all head to follow Finn and I hear Rory yelling. "Be careful with him Finn" "Morgan, hands off the son" I state taking the baby from him.

"I wouldn't drop him mate, I just want to see him first" he states and I look apprehensive but hand him back to Finn.

"He looks like you" Finn says looking at me.

"That's what I said" Rory adds smiling.

"Love, you're a mommy" he says handing me Janlan back and hugging Rory. "Ow" she says as he squeezes her.

"Man, ease up" Logan states pulling Finn off Rory.

"Thanks" she replies.

"You okay Ace" he questions kissing her forehead.

"Sore, feel like I got ran over by a truck or sat on exploding dynamite" she says and the guys cringe. "Hold your godson" she says to him and he looks at me. The room is quiet. We haven't told them yet.

"Um…" Logan says unsure.

"Support his head and don't let go!" Rory giggles as I lay the baby in his arms.

"He's small" Logan says looking at him.

"Wouldn't know it with the 35 pounds he put on me" Rory says sarcastically and the room erupts in laughter.

"And she's back" McCoy adds.


	23. All you ever wanted

**AN: THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY. rEVIEWS HAVE DROPPED SO I DECIDED TO END IT. THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED. ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER AND AS USUAL I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS!!**

Ch 23

16 years later

"Jamie, get your Dugray butt back here now mister" I yell as my son tries to escape as I'm on the phone.

"Mom, come on…it was nothing" he states. Splitting image of his father at 16, mister cool, mister all the girls want me attitude.

"It was so not nothing young man, do I need to send you to Stars Hollow for the lecture from your grandmother on what is responsible behavior in school is mister" I state hanging up the phone.

"You wouldn't" he counters me. "I mean come on mom; you and dad did it all the time."

"Try me Janlan James, and your father and I were smart enough not to get caught twice in one week by the headmaster" I state firmly as Bella and Emma comes inside the kitchen.

"In trouble again big brother" Bella laughs. Anabella Lorelai Dugray, she's 14 and our wild child. Looks like me but is all her father.

"Like you're any better" he counters her.

"Enough, I've had it up to here with the both of you" I yell and they all look at me. Those two always test my patience and Tristan just laughs it off. "You're grounded for two weeks that means no car, no phone, no games nothing. And you young lady better have passed that Science test or you'll be joining him" I state and they storms out of the kitchen.

"I did" Emma says handing me her 102 on the science test. She's Emma Rose Dugray, twin of Bella and polar opposite. Looks like Tristan but smart like me.

"Great job sweetie" I state kissing her hair and walking out to the living room as I heard the front door close. Tristan's so reliable. Home by 7 every night, no work on the weekends and it's always family first.

"What's all that about" Tristan questions as we hear Jamie and Bella stumping up the stairs.

"You're children becoming more like you every day" I smirk.

"What did they do now" he says setting his briefcase down and shredding his jacket. He works at Dugray Enterprises as planned all those years ago, but because he wants to. Derek retired ten years ago and Tristan as been running the show.

"Jamie got caught with Lia again in the janitor's closet, honestly I don't know if I should blame you or Logan for that one" I state and he laughs.

"Probably a little of both Mare" he smirks pulling me close to him. "Do you really blame him about going after his Mary, since I have you?" he questions leaning down and kissing me passionately.

"Lia is so far from a Mary, though" I state. She reminds me of Louise in Chilton and Logan at Yale.

"We all know that" he states as the door opens and I see Logan with Lucas, Connor, and Nathan. Lucas Christopher Dugray age 7, Connor McCrea 7, and Christian Huntzberger 7 and his son Nathan 15 (he's Lia's twin). I nod upstairs and Nate takes off. Little did any of us know that he went to see Bella and not Jamie as we thought.

"Hey little man" I state looking at the football clad son.

"You should have seen them Ace, there was mud everywhere" Logan say kissing my temple.

"Reason alone why you picked them up" I state "We need to talk Huntzberger" I state and he cringes.

"Did you tell her already" he questions Tristan. Their friendship grew over that last 16 years and they are best friends now.

"Tell me what" I demand of them.

"Lia lost something to Jamie and Uncle Logan won't tell us what it is" Lucas says and I look at Logan.

"And you're okay with that" I question.

"Well no, but it's done now. Having a mother like you I know they were careful" he states.

"When was this and I blame you" I state pointing a finger at my husband of 16 years.

"Yes, blame me I'm quite proud of my boy" he smirks and slap his arm.

"Last weekend when we left them babysitting the gang while we attended the fundraiser for the hospital of Hope's Wing" Tristan says and I smile at that. When Jamie turned 4, we started Hope's Wing at Hartford Medical. It's a pediatric wing that focuses on pediatric cancer and illnesses.

"He says that they were careful and promised me that he didn't pressure her. And that he was gentle with her. After all it was the first time for the both of them" Tristan replies and I turn to Logan.

"What did Louise say" I question.

"At least someone nailed a Dugray" Logan replies and Tristan bursts out laughing. That started the one year long relationship of Jamie and Lia, but it frizzled out mid senior year. Jamie went stag to senior prom and Lia actually brought Robert's son Micah to her junior prom. That is also when we started to see Nate's interest in Bella. They attended prom together but it almost hurt Nate when she chose to go with Rachel to Europe that summer instead of staying with us in Hartford.

8 years later

"He's not doing this here is he?" I question Logan as we watch Nathan talking to Bella in front of everyone at her Yale graduation. Bella decided on Yale like me as Jamie went and graduated from Princeton like Tristan. He's currently engaged to Ariana Morgan, Finn's daughter. She's spunky like Finn but boy does she keep Jamie in line. Nate and Bella found each other at freshman orientation and been together ever since. They remind me so much of Logan and me that it's Déjà vu sometimes.

"I think so Ace" he smirks at me. Damn that Huntzberger smirk, I know that melted my daughter's heart like his did all those years ago.

"Haven't you told him that Huntzbergers have bad luck at graduations with marriage proposal man" Tristan questions him. Both of them older and more mature, successful and have families unlike what she they had growing up. All our children grow up together including Finn's, McCoy's, and Colin's.

"As long as she doesn't have an old high school boyfriend lurking in the shadows, I think this one will be different" Logan smiles as Louise comes up to us.

"Didn't you tell him to wait? I thought I heard you two arguing this morning" she questions.

"He's a Huntzberger, Lou" I state and we all laugh as Bella screams in delight. A Huntzberger-Dugray union is actually happening. Bella hugs Tristan and Nate goes to Louise.

"I guess someone got his Gilmore girl after all" Logan whispers kissing my temple. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Logan and I made it through and ended up together.

"Mom isn't it great" Bella says hugging me and breaking my thought.

"Wonderful Bella, Grandma would be so happy for you" I say trying not to cry. Mom passed away weeks ago and it's like I lost part of myself. I will never get over losing her.

"Lorelai would have loved that you and Nate got together" Dad says coming over and Bella hugs him. "Thanks grandpa" she says before going back to Nate.

"You're mother was so proud of you kid" he says hugging me.

"Thanks Dad" I say wiping a tear that's falling.

"Bella is the true definition of a Gilmore girl; you should feel proud of that. So is Emma" he says looking over his shoulder at Emma talking to Patrick McCrea. Those two are like Colin and Steph, playing their feelings against one another and waiting for the other to make a move. It makes us all laugh.

"I know, I am Dad" I say and he hugs me before going over to Lucas who looks bored to death here.

"You okay Mare" Tristan says hugging me from behind.

"Jamie's is getting married next week to a Morgan, Bella is engaged to a Huntzberger, Emma won't be that much farther out with a McCrea and we'll only have Lucas" I say looking up at him.

"You mean the last Dugray who's currently trying to hit on Kendall McCoy and she's not giving him the time of day" he says and I whip around to see my 15 year old son attempting to hit on Kendall. I pull Tristan outside to the light spring air and look into those blue eyes I fell in love with almost 30 years ago.

"Is this all you ever dreamed of Tris" I questions as we stand face to face.

"Since I was 16, Mare, You will always be the woman of my dreams, the mother of my children and mostly my heart forever" he says before leaning down and kissing me softly.


End file.
